


New Start

by Wookie_and_Bubbzies_Gurl



Series: Winchester Legacy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 40,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wookie_and_Bubbzies_Gurl/pseuds/Wookie_and_Bubbzies_Gurl
Summary: Hello fellow Ao3 users, this is my first attempt at a fanfic, so please let me know what you think.  This is obviously not going to be canon but I have watched each season of the show several times and love the boys so much!Castiel loses Jimmy’s body, even though they all thought that couldn’t happen again, it did. Cas is once again a wandering essence in search of a vessel so that he can get back to his family, Sam and Dean. This is the beginning of the story.Update: With the end of the show in the rearview so to speak, I think it is time to really flesh this story out. I think our boys deserve that, don't you? Well, I know I know I do! I will also be trying to eventually finish the other two parts of this story but I want to focus on this part first.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Winchester Family (Supernatural) & Original Character(s)
Series: Winchester Legacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754461
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Angelic essence is all I am now, I feel so un-tethered after being in human form for so long. I miss so many things, the feel of the wind on my face, the smell of pancakes on the griddle and being able to touch things. I know that Sam and Dean are probably mourning me, again, and that makes me feel even more unfettered and it scares me. I miss Jack, the child that chose me. How is he processing this? He has lost his Mother Kelly soon after his birth and now less than 3 years old he has once again lost a parent. The only thing that brings me comfort is that Jack still has Sam and Dean to love and nurture him. I do not know how long I have been gone but I know it is at least a few weeks. So here I am after so many years with my own body, the body that once belonged to Jimmy Novak, the body that I thought was mine, and I am looking for another vessel.

I hate I am having to do this, I hate that someone’s family is going to lose a family member just so that I can be with mine again but I can’t leave my Family alone. They deserve to know what happened, they need to know I am still “alive”, that I have not left them, and that I not abandoned them when so many others have over the short and brutal years of their lives. To Sam and Dean of course, their three of four decades on this earth feel like an eternity, a bloody, brilliant life filled with too much pain and suffering and too little happiness. Jack is so young, so and has known very little but suffering and hurt, I have to try to bring them happiness, we can be happy again.

So with these thoughts running through my consciousness, I am listening, waiting for someone to call for help. I wait and listen and remember the days that have been, the fleeting moments with my Family and longing with every fiber of my being to return to them again. To be able to tell all of them things I never got to say, to say. Show them things I never got to show them. I want to be able to tell Dean that I love him, more than just a brother, that my whole being calls out for him. I know I may face rejection but is something I have to do. I need to do. 

Sometime later…

I am still losing time, I know it! I can only set back and wait for someone to call for me, for someone to be desperate enough to call out to the unknown. I am beginning to give up hope, will I be floating through the ether forever? Sam and Dean could be old men by now for all I know. Jack, he must have forgotten about me by now. I know they are alive because I would know if one or all of them had met their final end. If that were the case I would just ask for entrance into their heaven, I think it would be granted. I have to hold on to the memories and pray that someone will call soon. I must not lose hope!

Finally! There is a call, someone at the end of their strength, wanting to give up but too afraid to take their own lives. They are searching, praying for a purpose some way to continue on, without the pain, without the loss and hopelessness they have felt for so long. I know their pain, I have been lost and at the end of my rope, it was the Winchesters who rescued me and I can try to rescue this suffering human. 

The poor soul is a woman, with light, fine brown hair and brilliant blue eyes, a soft round face that makes her look younger than she actually is. I can tell by looking down into her soul that she is a kind, loving person, who has dedicated her broken life to serving others. She prays, “Whoever can hear me, if anyone even cares anymore, I am in so much pain, I can’t live through another day with this. I need relief but I can’t bring myself to just let go. I want love, I want a life, I want to be accepted and loved but that is too much to ask. At least it seems like it, god, I don’t know what else….”

I speak to her through the Spirit, “My name is Castiel, I am what you would call a heavenly messenger. I am here to help you, let me in and I will give you purpose once again and a family to love and cherish, forever! All you have to is except me, let me become part of you, let me ease your pain. Do you accept me.?” She whispers in a sweet, soft voice that sings to my very essence, “Yes, Castiel, what do I have to do?” I reply, “Just let me in.”, and she does.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Cas's new vessel and begin the task of reintroducing Cas to Sam and Dean.

Her name is Ashby Mullins, most everybody called her Ash. She grew up in the Southern part of the U.S., sharing time between Tennessee and Alabama, throughout her formative years. She however, had lived in Washington State for most of her adult life, but she still has a sweet, melodic twang to her voice when certain vowels passed her lips and when she became animated or upset the accent was even more noticeable. It was endearing to Cas and made him even more certain that he had chosen well, that she had been waiting for him to come lift her out of the mire that had become her life. All her family gone, her husband, her son, her sister and her Momma had passed during an outbreak of a nasty virus that turned people into monsters. 

Ash was a nurse who specialized in Correctional Medicine, she had worked in Prisons and county jails for all of her nursing career. Taking care of the ones who had lost hope, those who were forgotten and thrown away by today’s society. She felt it her mission to help heal their broken bodies and spirits. It was also her calling to uplift and support those valiant souls, the officers that took care of these individuals on a day to day basis. However, after her loses and the decline of funding to pay medical staff to treat their patients she was at the end of her rope. She knew no one was waiting for her, no one would look for her if she just disappeared. This was a fact that made Castiel very sad but grateful that he found her when he did. 

Ash was not as young as Cas would have expected, she appeared to only be in her early to mid-30’s but she had just turned 40 on her last birthday, far too young in her opinion to be a widow but still too far in love with her late husband Alan to even consider being in a relationship. They had been best friends from the day they met at a small community college founded by the owners if a very poplar whiskey maker. She missed him so much, him and their son James. They were such a happy family before hell rained down in the form of a virus that up until then no one knew existed. Plus, she thought that she was far too frumpy and plain to ever garner anyone’s attention. She found herself fat, old and ugly. She however was wrong, Cas saw her beautiful soul, the brilliant blue eyes that shone with intelligence, kindness and humor even when her world was crumbling around her. He heard her voice singing to music on the radio, she was lovely to him. 

She was on the shorter side of average for a female, 5’5”, and very curvy. She had strong legs and arms, from years of physical labor, lifting, pulling and maneuvering her patients around. During high school she was a weight lifter, and of strong “German Mountain Climber stock” as her Great- Grandmother Schmitt would say. She did have a layer of softness over these strong muscles and some loose skin at the bottom of her abdomen, but that was mostly due to all the weight (almost 90 lbs.) she had lost a few years back and had she never had time to have elective surgery done before her world went to hell.

Castiel could feel her soft presence in the back of his consciousness, she was no longer in pain, no longer lonely and she knew Cas would be there with her until she was ready to move on to her eternity. She was not quite there though because as soon as she had him with her, sharing her body and thoughts, she had to help him get back to his family. He shared all he was with her and she shared with him, it had already changed the both of them. He felt stronger and more emotionally centered then he had in a very long time. It was as if some of what she was, was becoming what he was and vice versa. 

It was actually Ash’s soft voice that spoke to him on their second day together, that he should start looking for his family. They had waited long enough to be reunited with Cas and that when there is love, when there is family you move the earth to get to them, to help and nurture them. “Wow.” Cas thought this spirit that had called to him was already a Winchester even though she had never met his family before. So he took out her cell phone and started dialing numbers. Knowing that one of them would be one of Sam or Dean’s phones that were currently in use.

In the past he would have simply just materialized in the bunker. He knew his presence was granted, it was his home after all, but Ash insisted that he would probably scare the “bejebbus otta those boys” and she did not feel like getting the “crap beat outta her or worse.” Cas had to agree with her, she now knew as well as he did how Sam and Dean could “shoot first and ask questions later.” This is also why he didn’t just show up outside of the bunker unannounced, wearing a new face, voice and sized 9 women’s, nursing shoes. 

This might take a while…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok Guys, I would love some feedback on where to take this next! Thanks in advance!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas makes his way across country to Kansas, where he has to lean on Ash's experience as a nurse and waits for the boys to reply. They do after a month.

After two week of calling Sam and Dean, leaving message after message, and slowly making progress crossing the country from Washington State to Kansas, Cas finally exhausted his vast knowledge of cell numbers that the boys have used in the last decade or so. All, he could do was wait and see if Sam or Dean will return a call. In the meantime, money was needed and Ash had an active compact (multi state) nursing license that was active for another few months before it would need to be renewed, so they found work at a local nursing home, because the local jail was not hiring nursing staff at the time, and Ash DID NOT DO Hospitals (“Too much ‘politicking’ and too little respect for nurses,” as she put it)!

Cas had never leaned on the knowledge and skills of his vessel before and found it exhausting but fascinating, in fact he never knew he could interact with his vessel in such a way. He kept reminding Ash’s soul/consciousness that she could rest once he was home, however, she was insistent that helping him learn “a good bedside manner was wonderful” and that “she was not alone anymore,” so she was fine with the arrangement right now. Plus, she knew that this could not last forever, she would have to move on eventually or Cas would have to find a new vessel. Seeing that he was so fond of Ash, he did not want to do that if it was not necessary, or if that was what Ash wanted.

It was a Thursday about a month after the last round of calls when Cas received a text from one of the numbers that he had called. Cas’s heart rate picked up, when he saw that there was a message from another number other the nursing home asking if they would be willing to work an extra shift. It seems it was almost a daily occurrence, to which Ash reminded him, “Well, Hun that is just part of being in healthcare, ALWAYS short staffed.” She was not exaggerating, it was long hours and emotionally draining at times but well worth their time.

“So your, Cas huh? If you are who you say you are, you know it is not going to be that easy! We will meet you five minutes after you get out of the nursing home. Yeah that’s right, we know where you work, live, eat and by this point we know where you shit. So don’t worry, we can find you, and if you ARE screwing with us you WILL regret it!” Cas sighed loudly, of course they wouldn’t be easy, they had been lied to, manipulated and hurt so many times and he had been gone for several months before he was able to find Ash. Cas replied back to the boys (with the encouragement of Ash, because she found the phrase and the story behind it “hi-larious”), “Ok, just don’t be too much of an Assbutt!” and then sat down on the bus stop bench and waited for the sound of an very specific engine to arrive.

As promised, five minutes later, the car Cas was anticipating came around the corner and stopped just of 20 ft from the bus stop pavilion. Ash, was quietly reminding Cas that he needed to breathe and that he might as well go introduce this new face to the two most important people in his existence. So Cas stood up and straightened the royal blue scrub top and bottoms that were standard issue at the particular nursing home that they had been working at for that last month, which was fine with Cas, because they made these new eyes appear even a deeper blue then they did in any other color clothing. It was comforting to him to look in the mirror and see almost exactly the same color blue that he had worn with Jimmy Novak, looking back at him in the mirror.

As Cas approached the Impala with hands out in front, level with his waist, palms up showing Sam and Dean that he held no weapons and meant no harm. As Cas came closer to the car he saw the faces of his family for the first time in months. They both looked the same really, Sam tall with dark hair that he kept longer, Dean with his shorter military style cut, both of them staring hard at the figure approaching there car. The one surprise is that Sam is in the driver’s seat, Dean riding “shotgun”, which almost never happens, at least not in a long time.

Dean is the first one to move, opening the door and stepping out of the car with his hand in the right pocket of his jean jacket. He glances around, and then his face transforms, into the most brilliant smile. Green eyes surrounded by the laugh lines Cas knows so well and has adored for so long. Of course the smile does not shine in his eyes, it stops with the crinkles around them. He opens his mouth to speak, and once again Ash has to remind Cas to breathe. “Hello there Sweetheart, are you ready to take a ride? You know we have so much catching up to do.” Cas takes another step closer to the hunter and looks him dead in the eyes, squaring his posture and simply replying. “Hello Dean, yes I am.” Dean returns the look for a second and then there is a flash of confusion that comes across his face. It is a moment of almost recognition that Cas, knows to be a hopeful look, but the older hunter is a professional and quickly collects himself, opens the passenger’s side back door and holds the door while Cas climbs in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the boys have Cas in the car and are heading for the bunker. Dean is his usual sensitive self and Cas bites back a little.

Cas was expecting Dean to close the back door and get into the passenger’s side front seat but, to Cas’s surprise he walked all the way around the Impala and opened the back driver’s side door and crawled in. His right hand still in his jacket pocket. Cas knew it most likely held a gun or an angel blade, but he was still able to keep a neutral expression on his vessels kind face. “A resting Nurse” face was what Ash referred to that particular facial expression. The tone of voice that accompanied that particular face was a no nonsense, authoritative way of speaking to the individual on the other side of the conversation. Right now Cas was using Ash’s “Nurse Mullins” mode, to let Dean know that they were “not bothered” by his menacing posture. 

Looking once again Dean looked at the person in front of him straight in the eyes and just held the gaze, surely attempting to make this fluffy, little woman flinch, it was either that or it was Dean’s attempt at staring straight down into the soul their new passenger. Either way, Cas did not flinch and Ash’s body remained open and relaxed. 

With the same determined stare still in place the older Winchester began to speak, “So it is obvious that you know a lot about us and our lives but you could just get that from one of those Chuck Shurley novels. So start to convince us that you are who you say you are, that you are MY CAS and if you are screwing with us so help me, I will bash your fricking head in!” Sam took this opportunity to look back in the rearview mirror and give him his older brother a very curious look and began to talk to Cas as well. “What my Brother means we need to be sure that this new person is our friend, brother in arms and not just another supernatural force out to deceive us.”

“I understand that, you two have been manipulated, mutilated, killed, resurrected and lied to more than should ever have been allowed, but I am not here to deceive you. I am here to be reunited with my Family. I found this new vessel and she found me, she willingly gave herself so that I could be in human form once again. I am not as you say “screwing” with you about any of this.” was Cas’s reply.

“That’s it Sam, as soon as we get to the bunker, I am strapping this lying Bitch to a chair and torturing the truth outta her! There is no way that is Cas, Cas would never say that many words at once.” “To be fair,” Sam countered, “Cas had become more chatty there near the end and given the fact he is in a new vessel, with different experiences and a different background, it would only make sense that Cas would be somewhat different. I mean look at the vessel, WAY different.”

Cas huffed, “Her name is Ashby Mullins, she prefers to be called Ash, she is a gentle soul with a will of iron. She may have walked different roads and taken a different path than you but she is just as much a warrior as the two of you! Yes, I have changed because of her, she can interact with me in a way that no vessel ever has been to before and if you two do anything to harm her soul, her spirit I will SMITE you!” With this both Winchester’s actually gulped at the ferocity of their voice, the smooth, sweet Southern tones and the force of angelic power combined with the “Nurse Mullins mode” voice to make the hairs on their neck’s stand up. In fact, Cas could see the hairs on Dean’s forearms standing on edge right now.

Dean looked over, rolled his eyes and took his hand out of his jacket pocket and grabbed Cas’s hand. Dean once again looked them in the eye and peered deep, shifting forward so that their noses were almost touching. Dean took only a second longer before he looked away again, scrunching “Oh Cas, Dude, why did it have to be a fat chick, couldn’t she have been hot or something, I mean, son of a bitch, what the hell!” Sam looked back and hollered at Dean, “Dude, that is uncalled for! There is nothing wrong with Cas’s new vessel! Besides, it sounds like Cas’s is half in love with her as it is, you better watch out or he might just smite you.” He said with a kind smile and hearty chuckle. It’s good to have you back, Cas. I knew it was you as soon as I saw your eyes, they are exactly the same, how is that even possible, I mean not just the presence behind them but the color and everything? It is kinda freaky though.”

With this they had arrived at the bunker and all piled out of the car, Sam ran around the car and grabbed Cas, to which Cas was bracing for a fight but to his surprise, the younger of the brothers wrapped Cas in the biggest bear hug imaginable. Sam was squeezing so hard that it took all the lung power that Ash’s lungs would muster to wheeze, “Can’t breathe, human still needs to breathe!” Sam relaxed the hug just a little bit, at that point Cas then threw their arms around the middle of Sam and gave him a long hug back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This from Dean's POV, he needs time to work this out, but in reality very little has changed at all.

Dean looked on in consternation at his little brother hugging this chunky, mousey haired, short woman (“I mean she barely comes up to Sasquatch’s arm pit!”, he thought to himself.) He knew without a doubt it WAS Cas riding around in a new vessel. But, the vessel was so different and the fact that the person who used to control that body was still rolling around in Cas’s head, made Dean nervous. Cas seemed enamored by this chick and that made him worry. Where had that come from, this dependence and care for this stranger who just happened to pray for someone to rescue them? Dean loved Cas, he was his brother in arms, his best friend (other than Sam) and they both knew they had a “profound bond” as Cas would put it, but, had that changed the minute the woman Ashby Mullins had shown up?

Dean knew he should be grateful to her for bringing Cas back to them. However, everything was so out of whack with the way Dean thought it should be and he was not ready to just look past this change. It was too much after losing Cas again, thinking that this time it was forever. The loss of it, the loss of his and Sam’s angel was yet another hole in Dean’s heart, a stain on his already tattered, scarred soul. He knew he was being unreasonable, but dammit all, he was going to take his own sweet time working out this in his head.

Even now with Cas back home, back safe with his Family, Dean felt that hole as real and raw as it was the day before he had just happened to check one of his old cell phones to look at messages that Cas had sent him before he was gone. This was when he found the new message from an unknown number from Washington State. This sweet, lilting voice with a slight Southern drawl was telling him that “Dean, this is Cas, I know you thought I was gone forever but, I have a new vessel and want to come home to you, to you and Sam. We have made our way across country and are living in Lawrence. Ashby Mullins is my vessels name, we are working as a nurse at a local nursing home facility, The Shepard’s Field. Please, call or message me back.” 

Dean felt a relief wash over him and as he listened to the message several times again, that voice called to him. He didn’t know why but it stirred something in him, in fact he knew from that moment it WAS Cas who called, it was his best friend, his angel of Thursdays and temperance, his Angel. Of course, that was too much a chick thing to say so when he told Sammy about the message he explained it away as checking the phone was just to see if anyone from their past needed their help. 

He and Sam had immediately started looking for this Ashby Mullins, it wasn’t hard to find her actually. Cas did not lay low, going to and from work daily Thursday through Monday by bus or by walking there. It was only about 3 miles and on the days that Cas walked they would just leave an hour earlier to get there on time. On Tuesday and Wednesday, Ashby could be seen at the local market or taking walks in the local parks. Staring at insects, trees, and other people. Dean knew it was Cas but stayed back and kept his distance, and told Sam to do the same thing. They had been following this new Cas around for three weeks when Sammy finally convinced him that it was time to see this thing through and find out once and for all if this person who claimed to be Cas was in fact their friend.

Dean was so lost in thought that he did not even notice the diminutive angel cross the 3 of 4 feet between them and stare up into Dean’s face. “Shit,” he thought, “for a curvy gal she sure can be stealthy! Plus, Cas now has to look up to me even more than he did when he was wearing his old vessel.” This gave Dean a great amount of amusement and he even smirked, just a little. Although, thinking about Cas as something different but still the same as this Ash lady was giving him a headache.

Cas still looking up at him stared at him as he stared back. This was very familiar to them both, because even though Dean never really thought about it both he and Cas were always seemed to be locking gazes, always with an intensity that often made other people, including Sam (until he got used to it) feel anywhere from a little uneasy to full-blown turning on their heel and leaving the room due to them feeling like they were walking in on a very intimate moment. He really did not realize he had been staring so long when Sam cleared his throat and said, “Well, that should convince you Dean, you two have been staring at each other for 5 minutes. The only person you EVER done that with out in the open is Castiel! Let’s get Cas settled in.” With that Dean followed both the Angel and his brother in to the bunker, wondering what was going to happen next.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the bunker, Jack reunites with his Dad Cas. Dean runs his mouth and Cas is pissed, the boys meet Ash for the first time.

Once safely inside bunker Dean, Sam and Cas enter he war room and all set down around the map table. They all set in uncomfortable silence for several minute until Sam is the first to speak up. “So..uh..Cas what are you going to need? I mean your old clothes don’t fit and we don’t have anything in..um..your size, do we need to go shopping?” Cas then replies, “No I have all I need back at the apartment in town. I have two sets of street clothes for our days off of work and 9 sets of scrubs that we wear while on duty.” Wait,” Sam interjects, ”You can’t go hunting in bright blue scrubs Cas, I mean, you will stick out like a sore thumb!” Dean immediately starts shouting in an angry voice, “What the HELL Sammy, we ARE NOT taking her, er...him, oh hell…them on a hunt! He rubs the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, trying to stave off the headache that threatens to become a supernova of a migraine.

Cas, straightening his back looks first at Sam and then at Dean and states, “Hunting? We can’t go hunting with you except on Tuesdays and Wednesdays, we have a job to do at the nursing home, people who need us. You don’t understand how good a nurse Ash is, how she soothes the weary and gives a little hope to the hopeless. I told you once before she has walked a different path but she is still a righteous warrior, she is a Righteous Woman! WE…” Dean interrupts, “Dammit, Cas,” Dean says while slamming his fist on the table, will you stop with the “We” and “Us” crap, I mean she is just a vessel, I mean that body is JUST a meat suit…. Before he could finish the sentence Cas stood up and with literal white hot holy fire in his eyes and the voice of an angel bellow. “Dean Winchester, I pulled you up from perdition and you know our bond is eternal, strong and far more powerful than you give it credit for but I will no allow you refer to the sweet spirit whom I now call my vessel to be called a ‘meat suit’, she is beautiful, treasured soul and I will not abide it!” At the moment the last syllables of the sentence come out of Cas’s mouth, the fire dies from his eyes and he slumps to the floor. 

“Oh Crap” is all that Dean can say before he literally leaps up on the table, jumps off of it to the other side to grab Cas as he falls to the ground. “Cas, Cas, wake up Buddy, SAMMY…., Sam places his hand on his older brothers shoulder and says. “I’m here, are they breathing?” “Yeah, yeah, breathing….”as he picks Cas’s slumped form off the floor and carries the unconscious being to one of the couches on the far side of the room. Dean and Sam both look concerned but it its Dean who truly looks like he is about to go into a panic attack. Thought visibly racing through his mind, thoughts of, “Oh GOD what have I done, Oh, Cas don’t leave us, don’t leave ME again!” When he gets Cas down on the couch, Cas’s eyelids flutter. 

Cas opens up brilliant blue eyes that hold a warmth that comes from deep within, she reaches up her hand and touches the cheek of the man bent over her. Giving a look of pure joy that makes her eyes twinkle like blue diamonds, without even thinking about it Dean leans in to the soft touch. “Oh, you must be Dean,” she drops her hand from Dean’s stubbly face and continues, “What did you do to Castiel? That boy has been trying to find you for months, he’s here but really angry and hurt.” Her clear, soft voice is very different from the one that comes out of the vessel when Cas is “at the wheel”, the accent a little thicker, the voice a little more lilting. Even though it is so different, Dean doesn’t know why but the sound of it makes him feel that same jolt of peace, comfort and love that he did after listening to Cas’s message on his old phone. The same feeling he has always had with Cas.

Dean looks at her as she tries to set up, he tries to help her but she has already set herself straight, all be it she does look a little green around the gills in Dean’s opinion. She takes a long deep breath and looks up at the two men before her and simply says, “I’m Ashby Mullins but please call me Ash.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam ponders what Ash's presence will mean to all of them and tries to get some answers and Dean pops off at the mouth because, of course he does!

Sam extended his hand to shake the hand of this short, brown haired, curvy woman, he looked into her eyes and could literally feel the love and concern radiating from the cobalt eyes that matched the eyes of one of the Winchester brothers’ brother in arms. He looked down and said, “Nice to meet you Ash, I am Sam Winchester and this is my older brother Dean but, I guess you already know this.” Ash takes the offered hand and shakes Sam’s hand right back. “Her hand is so tiny, warm and smooth, like very soft leather.” Sam thinks to himself, “It must be all the handwashing she does as a nurse.” Ash replied back to Sam, “Of course Hun, Cas and I have been telling each other all about how are lives were before we met. You two are one of the big reasons when Cas asked me to “partner up” with him and not just rest peacefully insides Cas’s presence, that I said yes. You are his family, this is his home and I had to help that boy get back to his family. 

You see, one of the reasons I prayed to anyone listening was I had lost my family. My Momma, my Husband, my only child, my Son and almost everyone I ever loved to that durn virus that swept through the United States and Canada last year. “So Cas gives you control at times?” Sam asked. “Yes, most the time I am happy to let him take charge but at work it is me who runs the show. I mean can you imagine him in a Memory care unit, he would be sapping his grace plumb out every day trying to heal EVERYBODY! I mean, I know he means well but he taxes himself too much. I’m sure you boys know what I’m talking about.” Ash replied. Sam just simply nodded his head up and down in agreement.

She looked at between him and Dean, and Sam was sure that she would stare at Dean for longer than was comfortable, like Cas did, but she didn’t. If anything she was looking as Sam more than Dean, because Sam was actually looking at her when she talked to him. Dean was the one staring, just he would at Cas but when Ash looked Dean’s way Sam noticed he tended to look the other direction really quickly. 

Somethings never change, Dean and Cas were still as pig headed about telling themselves what everyone who interacted with the pair knew for more than 10 minutes knew. They loved each other, Cas may not even realize it and Dean couldn’t fathom loving a “Dude” but he did. Dean loved Cas and that was all there was to it, in Sam’s opinion. Sam did not really know but suspected that their feelings were romantic in nature and maybe even sexual. Which was for Sam hard in the early years of his and Dean’s relationship with Cas, because he never even imagines that Dean could be attracted let alone romantically love another man. But, then again, Cas was not a man he was an Angel and he guessed it didn’t matter what vessel Cas chose, or what vessel chose him, Cas would always be Cas. 

Sam was frankly fascinated by Ash, She obviously was not a wilting flower. She was visibly strong, with shoulders just a little broader then the average woman. She has strong arms that when she flexed her arms the muscles of her biceps would show quite a bit of definition. He couldn’t really tell about her legs but he suspected those were muscular as well. She wasn’t Dean’s or Sam’s type per say but she has a lovely face and a gorgeous smile that made her cheeks dimple and her eyes sparkle. She seemed to be the kind of person to do anything for the one’s she loved and she seemed to love Cas but, frankly Sam didn't know if she really knew what she was getting herself into with being Cas's vessel. 

With this on his mind he asked Ash a question, “Do you really think you will be able to stay with Cas very long? Angelic vessels tend to have their souls burn out pretty quickly, of course I have never heard of or seen a case where the host and the angel both share control of the body voluntarily. Most angels are so strong of will to hold the control of the body that it takes the persons soul a significant amount of energy to take control. This burns them out faster and it only usually happens in times of severe emotional, spiritual or physical pain.” As Sam was talking she nodded her head a bit, showing that she understood what he was saying. “Frankly, I don’t know. We have never really discussed it. I have always assumed that once we found Cas’s family, when we found Y’all, he would let me just fade into the back ground. Cas never gave me any indication that he would want me to continue to work at the nursing home, or that he wouldn’t resume hunting with you and Dean.”

Dean took this opportunity to speak up, “Oh, sure Sweetheart, you were just gonna let him go, I know your type, set your claws into a guy and suck him dry, alienate him from his family and totally screw up his life. Well, lady you got another thing coming, you will not take Castiel away from me and my Brother, you hear me?"

Sam thought if looks could smite, Dean Winchester would be a pile of smoking ash or a pillar of salt right now because Ash was giving him a look that made Sam feel like a kid in the elementary school principals office.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash comes to a realization and Dean lets go of some of his anger.

Ash was glaring hard at the cocky, angry and unreasonable man in front of her, “How could he ever think that I would try to take him away from his family?” Then it dawned on her, Dean was jealous! Without even thinking about it, Ashby Mullins started giggling, like a school girl. This only made Dean look even angrier than before. He started yelling again, “What the HELL is SO funny? You think this is a game, well it is not.” Ash rolled her eyes and looked at Sam who just shrugged his shoulders and threw up his hands in frustration at the two other people in the room. Ash could tell he didn’t have a clue what he could do to stop this craziness. 

Ash spoke up to stop Dean from storming out the front door of the War Room. “Dean Wait, I am sorry I laughed. Please stop, don’t leave, we really need to talk about this.” Ash really did not want him running off, she felt for this beautiful, broken man. Cas had shown her all his memories of the man he loved. Because that was what was between them, a deep and profound love, that neither had ever really spoken about in those terms. She tried to put all that love, desperation and heartfelt concern into her voice as she called for Dean. 

Dean stopped on the second step up the stairwell heading up and out of the bunker, he turned around slowly and looked at her with a softer expression than she had ever seen on his face, except for in Cas’s memories, of course. Ash moved toward the hunter, stopping at the bottom of the stairs. She looked him softly in the eyes and told him, “I just came to realize, I know why you are reacting this way. I understand, I really do but here is not the time or the place to talk about it, OK? We can do that later when you’re ready.” 

Dean stepped off the stairs to stand in front of Ash, he looked down and met her eyes. Then he raised his right hand slowly and placed it on Ash’s shoulder gently. Dean stood there for a moment and then let his hand drop. “I..I’m…um…it’s just, I thought I had lost Cas again and…I…I’m...ugh...sorry Ashby.” Dean said hanging his head and looking down at his feet. “Oh Dean,” Ash breathed out, she wrapped her arms around his middle and gave him a fierce hug, and to Ash’s surprise he accepted the hug placing his chin on the top of her head and wrapping his arms gently around her shoulders. 

Ash and Dean stayed there at the foot of the stairs for several minutes, not saying a word. It was Dean who finally broke the silence. “Ashby, um…ya know…I guess if Cas picked you to be his vessel, and..um…he obviously loves you, then I guess you must be good for him. That is all I really want for him, to be safe and home. I will um...try…not to be..um…such a douche, OK?” At that moment Cas spoke to Ash and told her that he was ready to talk to Dean again.

Ash still holding on to Dean, lifted her head to look up at him and said with the biggest grin on her face, “Of Course Dean, I am sure you can manage that. By the way, Cas is ready to speak with you, if you are ready to talk to him.” Dean just nodded his head up and down but did not let go of her. She gave him a quick squeeze back and relinquished control over to her angel. Ash felt herself slowly pulled from the forefront of her consciousness to a warm, safe place where she felt totally at peace. She could still hear Cas and Dean talking to each other but she knew it was as friends who have missed each other greatly. She also could still feel Dean’s arms around Cas and her shoulders, and that their arms are still around Dean’s waist. She just lets the warmth and peace flow over her and listens to Cas tell her to rest, he is here and loves her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a trip down a hallway.

Castiel could feel the strong arms around them, their arms wrapped around Dean’s trim waist. Cas released their arms from around Dean, and attempted to take a step back but, Dean still held on to them firmly for a second before letting them go. Cas looked up at Dean, which is something he was having to get used to, being so much shorter than him now. “If you are ready, we can talk about what our next steps will be. I am sorry Dean, I was being unreasonable as well. Sometimes Ash has to remind me of that fact,” Cas said. Dean took another step back and met Cas in the eyes, “You love her don’t you?” Dean asked. “Yes, I do Dean, she is just such a special soul, bright and warm, almost as bright as your soul was when I pulled you out of Perdition all those many years ago.”, Cas replied.

“Oh, I see.” Dean said. “But, Cas you can’t keep her forever, eventually she will start to fade out and it will just be you in there. I know she made the bargain, but did you expect this?” Cas made a contemplative face that told Dean all he needed to know. “No, I guess you didn’t. Look Cas, I don’t know how this is going to work, but man, I’m here for you, you know that, right? I mean you deserve love and comfort and Sammy and I have you back so I guess…um…you have finally found a…um…soulmate. I’m happy for you!” Cas felt a stirring from within his consciousness, it was Ash telling him to spill it already. “Tell the boy how you feel, he deserves to know that you love him in every way possible. He loves you too, otherwise he would have not reacted the way he did to me. He won’t reject you.” Ash thought at him.

Cas was a millennia old being who had seen civilizations rise and fall, some by his own hands but he felt like a fledgling angel again looking into the hazel green eyes of Dean Winchester. He knew Ash was right and Dean deserved to know but the fact was scared of rejection from the only human being that he had ever truly romantically loved. Now that Cas had learned more about human emotion and love through Ash, he felt better about the whole prospect of professing his feelings for Dean.

With these thoughts racing through Cas’s and Ash’s and his head, Cas cleared their throat and asked Dean to please follow them to Ash and his room. Dean nodded his agreement and followed his best friend down the hallway. Dean couldn’t help but notice how Cas’s (well their) long honey brown ponytail swayed across their shoulders and back leading to a nicely rounded bottom and wide hips that swayed in the opposite direction of the ponytail. This physical form in front of him was far from the usual type that he found attractive but the physical presence that they projected was very warm and comforting to him. “Hell,” he thought, “it is Cas, that makes sense but why does Ash’s voice and presence have such effect on me? Cas has always had that effect on me and still does but her voice calls to me too. Ugg, listen to me I’m practically a chick myself with these stupid thoughts, get a grip Winchester.”

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he practically plowed through Cas, who was standing in the open door of the room that Dean wanted Cas and Ash to call home. He instinctively wrapped his arm around Cas to steady the angel. Dean felt a warm current run through him as his arm cradled around the Angel’s back. Dean’s eyes trailed from the electric blue eyes to the small, pink lips that were slightly parted, he looked over the face of the person in his arms and saw his best friend, his fellow warrior and at that moment he knew that there was no denying that his feelings for this celestial being ran deeper than he could ever admit and it had been that way for a long time. He tried to deny it for so long but this time it was different, this time he was not going to let himself chicken out. Dean Winchester was going to tell Cas the truth. He didn’t know how or when but it had to be soon because it was about to kill him if he didn’t get it off his chest soon. Dean shook his head to clear his thoughts and after making sure Cas’s feet were firmly on the ground, dropped his arm to his side. Dean looked Cas in the eyes once again and said, “Um, sorry there Cas, didn’t mean to run ya over. Let’s go into the room and talk about our next steps.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean profess their love for one another and Cas helps Dean and Ashby get to know each other better.

Cas sat down on the edge of the bed that took up the middle of the bedroom that Cas had called his own for several years now. Dean grabbed the chair from the desk in the corner of the room, flipped it around and straddled the back of the chair between his knees and sat down directly in front of Cas. They sat there like that staring at each other for what could have been hours but in reality was about five minutes. Cas once again cleared, their throat and began” Dean, We have both died multiple times, we both have come back multiple times and every time we did we were there waiting for one another you and I. We have a profound bond, my mark on your soul, your mark on my grace.”

“There is nothing I wouldn’t do for you and Sam. Dean, you are my family but there is something I have never told you. Dean I love you…,” before Cas could continue Dean burst in, “Cas I love you too, your my family, my…” Cas then held up a hand and Dean stopped from continue to talk. “Dean,” the angel replied, “I didn’t even truly realize how deeply I felt for you until I lost my old body. It is more than just familial love I feel for you, I am completely and utterly in love with you. You are part of me, and I know that you could never feel the same way about…” Before Cas could finish the sentence Dean was on his feet and standing in front of Cas. He dropped to his knees to the floor and grabbed Cas by the shoulders putting his torso between Cas’s knees and pressed himself flush to their body and pulled the angel into a kiss. 

At first Dean wasn’t sure how deep to take the kiss only placing his lips against the lips of the blue eyed, brown hair individual before him. Dean knew Cas had just told him how he felt but there was Ash to think of as well. This was still her body after all and he did not want force her into anything. It was with that thought on Dean’s mind, Dean heard Ash’s voice in his head, “Dean, Sweetie just show him how you feel, it is one of the reasons I am here. I want him to be happy.” Dean didn't even think to ask how Ash was able to speak to him this way, not until much later anyway. However, Dean took what she said and deepened the kiss, moving his lips with Cas’s in a slow soft motion. Cas let a small happy moan escape and parted their lips slightly. This was all it took to convince Dean to give Cas the deepest kiss he had ever given to anyone in his entire existence. Their tongues slowly but firmly sliding against one another, not waring for dominance but as equals who knew exactly how to share the same space at the same time.

This happy rhythm went on for several minutes before Dean was the first to pull away. He looked at the person before him and wondered why he had never done this before, No turning back now. “Cas, I love you too, you are my home, I am your home and I have loved you from the moment you pulled me outta Hell. I just never let myself think about how much until I lost you this time around. It about killed me to see your body burn on that pyre and I thought that was it, I would never get a chance to tell you, to show you how I felt. Then you called and Sam and I tracked you down, to see if it really was you, and the moment I laid eyes on this vessel, on you and Ash, I knew it was you. I was just scared and afraid of losing you again. You know I am not good with emotions.” Dean explained. 

Cas laughed, “Yes, I know this and neither am I, although Ash has helped me learn what it means to feel and how to process emotions. More than I was ever able to with Jimmy Novak’s body. I learned a bit every time I was turned into a human but Ash knows how to open my sense of self and teach me what I am capable of. We can learn Dean, together, Ash is willing to teach you as well.” Dean, looked his Angel in the eyes and nodded. Dean spoke, “Cas, I know you know her really well and love her too but I have just met her and she seems like a great gal but she’s a stranger.” Cas took this as a turn to nod their head. “Here Dean, let me show you, who she is.” Cas placed a hand on Dean’s forehead and a rush of images, emotions and memories flooded the hunter’s head.

Ash as a little girl talking to a young boy with dark circles under his eyes, who no one else could see. Her singing on her Pa Schmitt’s radio show with her uncle Robbie on Sundays mornings. Her playing softball as a child, running and falling over her own feet because she was so pigeon footed. Her and her little sister in the back seat of her Moma’s 1965 Mustang watching the cars behind them. Losing her Grandmother at 9 year old, feeling rejected by her Dad’s side of the family. Coming home from Elementary school and doing chores around her Grandma and Grandpa Jenkins laundromat. Having to move away from her home to follow her Moma to a new life with another husband. Her Moma’s bought with cancer and how scared she was that she would lose her like she lost her Grandma Schmitt. The abuse and bulling that surrounded her, the self-loathing, how she saw herself as ugly and fat. Playing softball and learning to weight lift. Losing her Dad at age 18, watching him wither, and caring for him while he fought cancer. Her friends, her first love, her first lover and then her husband. Nights of love, the long wait for a child, the joy of being a Mommy, and a wife. 

Remembering her own struggle with cancer and the memories of the life she lived in her 15 day medically induced coma. Her memories of nursing school, her first job as at Cline County Jail, working Juvie, moving to Garvin’s Harbor and starting to work at the prison. People getting sick, turning on each other. Her teenaged son dying in her arms, her husband kissing her goodbye for the last time, her little Moma shuffling towards her, she was the one who had to pull the trigger each time, she was the one who had to burn the bodies, so many bodies. Moving through life in a daze just going through the motions. 

Finally, her prayer that was answered by Cas and getting to know the lonely, lovely, sweet spirit that shared her body. The sense of love and belonging that they shared. Her encouraging Cas that his family was in fact waiting for him. Them working at the nursing home teaching Cas to care for the ill and ailing without angelic grace. Floating in the background of Castiel’s consciousness but totally aware of his thoughts and what was he was doing, being able to communicate back at him. Then there was the moment she came to in the bunker and looking into the eyes of the man who set Cas’s spirit on fire and realize she too was falling hard for him herself, realizing he was jealous or HER, frumpy, fat and ugly as she thought was.

Cas dropped their hand, losing the flow of memories between the two people he loved the most, his vessel and his Hunter. In that short time of about an hour he had showed them both all the memories that he had of Ash from his point of view and hers to Dean and Dean’s memories to Ashby. Cas also let his own feelings and memories of the two individuals that he adored above his own Father, above his whole existence flow out of his essence. At the end the humans were crying, holding onto one another and the angel’s presence overflowed with joy between them both.


	11. Chapter 11

It was decided that for the time being Cas and Ash would continue to work at the nursing home, and spend their weeks at their apartment. Their days off they spent at the bunker with Sam and Dean. There were a few weeks that they wondered the halls of the bunker alone when Sam and Dean were out hunting but for the most part Tuesdays and Wednesdays Dean made sure they were home so that he could spend time with Cas and Ash. There were several nights Thursday through Monday that you would find Dean over at Cas and Ash’s apartment after they got off of work, to feed Ash dinner or set on the couch and hold hands. Even when Dean didn’t drop by they never let a day go by without at least talking on the phone for a few minutes to at least tell one another they loved each other. 

Wrapping his head around how this all was going to work still gave him migraines but Dean was willing to take it slow and let everybody get to know each other better. Thanks to Cas they all knew each other’s life stories and how they felt about one another but still he wanted to take it slow. Cas and Dean had still not figured out how to keep Ash with them. It was becoming increasingly clear that their time with her was limited to a few years at most, but Cas was determined to find a way to keep her spirit, her consciousness with them for as long as he could.

Sam had taken to watching TV with Ash, they both loved Dr. Who and Torchwood. They also loved watching what they called “Britcoms” together. Dean just did not get the humor in those shows but they made Sam and Ash happy and thus Cas and Dean were happy. Ash and Sam’s bond had started to grow and Sam even taken to calling her Sissy, every time his did Ash would give him the most beautiful, brilliant smile. She in turn started to call Sam Bubbie or Bubba and it always made Sam grin like an idiot. They were building their own version of family once again and they all were happy for once.

Dean was beginning to wonder how he ever could thought of Ash as plain. He realized one day about a month or so after their first kiss, while they were working out in the bunkers training room that she was gorgeous, the smile, and the eyes that sparkled with intelligence and wit, and all those curves. He had never been what he would have probably called in his youth a “chubby chaser” preferring small tight bodies and classically beautiful women. However, he loved them both and began to notice how strong their body was. He began to notice how they could lift and push and move in ways he had never seen another woman move. How their full ample breasts felt against his chest when they kissed and how those soft curves and the firm underlying muscles of their arms felt wrapped around his waist in a hug or how solid their legs were as they straddled his lap when they made out. Oh and how they made out!

It had been 6 months since Sam and Dean picked up Cas and Ash at that bus stop outside of the nursing home and making out was all it ever was. Dean wanted more and knew Cas did but Dean was still worried about Ash wanting to be with him in that way. He knew that she loved him and now he wanted her as much as he wanted Cas but he was the one who would be the one to push away before his body and mind were beyond the point of no return, which seemed to be happening with more and more frequency.

They went on dates and had nights in just like other couples except Cas and Ash shared the same body and had to take turns spending time with Dean. Cas and Ash each took their turn manning the wheel as it where throughout their day and Dean had long since been able to figure out which was which by body language and tone of voice. However, those deep electric blue eyes always were the same. Always calling to him in the most profound, deep, meaningful and at times needy ways. It was enough to drive him crazy at times. Yet Dean Winchester promised to be a good boy and wait it out, even if it killed him.


	12. Chapter 12

They had reached the nine month mark already when Cas and Ash had finally wore him down enough to convinced Sam to sneak them out of the bunker to go on a hunt. They had been working really hard with Ash to train her to know what to do incase Cas was incapacitated and she had to fight her own way out of a situation. Sam was more than willing to take them on a hunt but Dean would not hear of it. “Sammy,” he said, “I know it’s Cas but it is not just Cas anymore. Ash was not raised for this, she is a civilian really and way too fragile, she can’t protect herself and I can’t protect myself if I am worrying about her. I can’t risk losing Cas again, what if he can’t find a new vessel and on top of that losing Ash would kill me and Cas both! Is that what you want to do? Do want to kill both the loves of my life and me too, do ya Sammy?”

Sam replied, “Don’t be such a drama queen Dean, they are my family too you know! Cas knows better than we do how to handle himself and Ashby is a tough gal, she has been through almost as much as we have in her life.” There several conversations over the last month or so that were similar to this. Despite these heated debated, Sam did what Sam thought was right and took them on an easy hunt. Cas even let Ash take the lead.

It was a lone vampire that was wreaking havoc on local teenagers some 40 miles down the road from the bunker, he knew Ash could handle it. Sam was bringing them all back without any major injuries. Ash and Cas did get a black eye and a busted lip from getting popped too hard by a chair that the vamp had thrown at them but Ash assured Sam she was just fine. Sam and Ash were starved afterwards and so they stopped by a dinner on their way home. This is where Dean caught up with them. They were all in such a good mood that Ash had convinced Cas to wait to heal their body on the way home, so their round, smiling face was a mess when Dean walked into the diner.

Sam noticed that Ash was chewing one minute then stopped, she was looking up from her bowl of chili and cornbread eyes fixed straight in front of her, then she muttered in her sweet drawl, as she met Sam’s eyes,“Uh,oh, Bubbie now we’re in for it!” Sam turned his head to see his older brother rage walking toward them a frantic look in his eyes, Sam rolled his eyes. This was NOT going to be fun at all! Sam stood up and but himself between Dean and Ash and Cas. “Look Dean don’t freak out, everything is ok…we are all OK!” Sam saw Dean raise his hands and place them palm side up, an offering that said, “Hey, I’m cool, your cool, we’re cool.” He sat in the both beside Ash and Cas and threw his arm around their shoulders. He leaned down and gently placed a kiss on their lips avoiding the split on the right side of their lower lip. This was a shock but a relief to Sam because he had never seen his brother do anything but hold their hand or kiss them on the top of their head. He was glad they could share that kind of affection.

Dean sat there made small talk, encouraged Ash to eat the rest of her food and even made her drink one more glass of water before looking at Ash and saying, “OK it’s time to get my Heart and Soul home for the night, we will be at our place Sam, you and I will talk later.” He stood up, gave Sam a short steady glare and then took Ash and Cas by the hand, pulled them up out of the booth and ushered them to the door with his hand in the small of their back. Sam was relieved that he didn’t make a scene but he knew eventually there would be hell to pay for putting as Dean put it, his “Heart and Soul” in danger. With a deep sigh Sam paid the tab for the meal and got in his car to drive back to the bunker.


	13. Chapter 13

Ash told Cas to let her handle Dean as he not too gently pushed them out the door of the diner. Cas told Ash that he felt that it was best for him to take care of it but Ash insisted that she had this. She had worked around gangsters, druggies and murderers and some of the worst of the worst the human race had to offer. That she knew how to handle herself with Dean Winchester. God, she loved that boy, she loved her Angel but sometimes it was hard being stuck between them when they argued and she did not have her own body to get in the mix and speak her mind. She knew Cas listened as she talked to whomever and she listened when he did but sometimes she just wanted to talk to them both at the same time and not have Cas have to translate for her and vice versa really.

Dean opened the passenger’s side door of the Impala for Ash and promptly closed the door behind her as she put on her seatbelt. She knew Cas felt it ridiculous that Dean would not even consider starting the car without them buckling in. He was an angel after all and would not be seriously hurt, thus Ash would not be either but Dean INSISTED. As he climbed into the driver’s seat and put on his own belt she wondered if he was even too mad to tell Cas and her apart, but after about ten minutes of traveling in silence he cleared that up when Dean growled at her. “Let me speak with Castiel!” She looked at Dean and simply said, “No.” What do you mean no? I want to speak with the Angel, you know the one willing to sacrifice you and him both, to leave me alone, I can’t handle, Ashby, I can’t, Sam would have to burn my body right beside yours.”

“Dean, he is listening you know that, besides if I was gone he could just find another vessel. Maybe this time it will be some 20 year old Busty Asian Beauty that you would actually find attractive. I mean at least you could be physically intimate with Castiel without throwing on the brakes when I or Cas attempt to go further with you than making out. You usually stop dead in your tracks when you actually touch any skin on our body other than our hand or arms. I know it because of me Dean, the way I look, my weight, being almost 41 years old! “Ash was yelling, she knew she shouldn’t picked this time to speak her mind. She rubbed her face with both hands, she was getting a headache from the stress of Dean being so upset and the fact that was screaming inside her head right now. Thankfully, Cas did not just forced his way into control or Ash would have been eternally pissed off.

Dean punched the horn on the Impala, jerked the car to the side of the road and slammed on the brakes. “Ashby Renee Mullins, how could you EVER say that? Don’t you get it, do you? When I called you two “My Heart and Soul” back at the diner I was not kidding, you are my Heart and Cas is my Soul.” “I know Dean,” She cut him off, “I know you love me but you’re not attracted to me, I know your type and I am not it! God Dean, just admit it already. Let Cas get another vessel, I will still be here, I’m not going anywhere but, at least that way you can make love to Cas.” Once again Cas was screaming at her, “Ashby,” Cas growled, “don’t you do this to me, I don’t want you to leave me, I don’t want another vessel, I love you!”

Ashby began to cry, her face and lip hurt now and she was not about to let Cas heal her right now, she was too upset. As the tears began to flow in earnest, Dean opened the Impala’s door and jumped out. He ran around to her door and threw it open, she knew what was coming; he was going to throw her out of the car. She unbuckled the seat belt and with great sobs of remorse and loss she grabbed her small duffle bag, she stood up and went to step past Dean, but he was there like a wall in front of her, arms braced one on each side of the door. He was staring at her with such intensity it hurt her to look at him but she did, she met his gaze and tried not to flinch. He grabbed her by the arms and crushed her in a kiss that was hot, needy, and full of electricity but tinged with desperation.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean didn’t want to stop kissing Ash but he could feel the inevitable happening, just like it always it did when he was kissing Cas or Ash, he was getting hard. He grabbed Ash’s small hand and pushed it to the bulge straining against his jeans. Her eyes went wide, her pupils so large that in the dim light of the street lamp he could only see a rim of cobalt blue iris. “Do you feel that Ash, that’s all you! Dammit, I’m just so afraid, I want all of you. I want to see, feel, taste and savor every soft curve you have, feel your strong muscles wrapping around me, we both know I want Cas, have for a long, long time but I want you too. You drive me crazy!” He crushed her in another deep kiss that made her moan deep in her throat.

He broke the kiss with moan of his own, “Ash we need to get home now, get back in Baby, buckle up and hold on because I’m not going the speed limit to the bunker. If we stay here very much longer, I’m going to have to throw you on the car hood and make love to you right here.” Dean growled. “Ok.”, was Ash’s only reply. She did exactly what Dean told her to do and by the time Dean was buckled in they were flying down the highway at about 95 miles an hour or better. Thankfully for them no one stopped them for speeding.

It took them 10 minutes to travel what would have taken them at normal highway speeds about 25 minutes, to get home. Dean was basically on auto pilot at this point because all he could think of was how long he had waited for this. He could feel the want and need coming off of Ash and Cas in waves. He needed to let Cas know that wanted him too. So he said a silent prayer to Castiel and got an answer right away. “Make love to her tonight, I will be there, I will feel it. I want to feel her too you know, I want to feel you, I want all of us to complete the circle. I will find a way, just give it time. ”Cas told Dean in his head. This only made Dean more desperate to get in the bunker to his room, hell, it was going to be hard for him to get them through War Room or hallways without possibly making Sam very uncomfortable.

As soon as they had the Impala safely parked in the bunkers garage, Dean and Ash jumped out of the car. Dean grabbed Ash once again, claiming her lips, running his hands over her rounded bottom and wide hips. “Cas she feels, tastes and smells so freakin’ good.” Dean thought to himself and to Cas, his hands sliding up under her t-shirt to feel the velvety soft skin of her back, crushing all those gorgeous curves against him. “How did I ever not want a woman like Ash, Cas, it makes no sense?” he prayed. Cas was silent, but a burst of angelic grace radiated out from Cas essence, through Ash and into Dean, leaving Dean and Ash both trembling and so in need. The burst of grace also healed the marks on Ash’s body from the hunt earlier.

It was Ash who broke contact this time, She had stepped away from Dean’s embrace, just slightly, enough to look up into his eyes. “Sweetie, we need to get to a bed because if we stay here very much longer I’m going to have to throw you up on Baby’s hood and make love to right there.” She said with a wickedly sexy smile that made Dean’s groin throb even harder. Dean moaned, stepped back, grabbed Ash’s hand and practically began pulling her up the stairs, he had to slow himself down because Ash was trying to keep up but her shorter legs were having to do double time it to keep up with Dean’s long strides.

They flew through the War Room and down the hall to Dean’s room. When they were in the room Dean shut the door hastily behind him. He turned around and there she was, cheeks flushed, eyes sparkling with need and love, lips reddened from the hungry kisses that they had been sharing and she was all his, no all his and Cas’s. Even though Cas was not in control of the body he shared with Ash, he was there, Dean could feel him but Dean wanted to focus on Ash at the moment. He once again stepped up and took her in his arms. Her body was radiating heat and he could tell that whe wanted him as much as he wanted her. He once again slide his hands under her t-shirt, this time not only caressing her soft curves but pulling the whole thing up and over her head.

She was trying to tug his shirt above his head as well but having very little luck because Dean wouldn’t give her much room to move. She only managed to get his t-shirt and undershirt pulled up under his under arms. Dean didn’t want to brake contact with her, she felt like a dream, but he knew in order to feel as much of her as possible pressed up against him they both had to get their clothes off. He pulled out of the kiss once again to look into those amazing blue eyes and let her pull the shirts the rest of the way off.

As soon as both their hands were down they both went to remove each other’s jeans and underwear. It took Ash a second longer to get Dean’s belt undone and then to slide his boxers and jeans down to the floor than it did for him to pull her pants and panties off in one smooth motion. The release of pressure on Dean’s groin was enough to make him groan with pleasure. His blood filled member brushing against Ash’s soft abdomen, made the groan last even longer. He wanted her so bad but he didn’t want to rush this anymore than his body would let him. It had been a long time, well over a year, almost two since he had slept with anyone and YEARS since he had made love to anyone. 

As they stepped out of the piles of clothing on the bedroom floor Ash stepped back and looked Dean up and down. The look in her eyes told him that she liked what she saw. Dean watched her face as her hands ran over his shoulders, chest and stomach. Her eyed dipped lower to take all of him, she made a little O shape with her mouth, reached out with her small hand and delicate fingers wrapping them around his length and began to gently stroke him, Dean started to fall apart. He grabbed her and laid her down on the bed taking a moment to take all of her in, trying to memorize every curve, the way her strong legs spread inviting him to come closer, the way her arms reached for him, and the delicious way her very full breasts heaved with the movement of her chest where she had been breathing heavily, from all the running, all the emotions and all the want and need. He couldn’t wait any longer Dean had to be one with this wonderful woman. He bent down to kiss her again as he took his hand and touched her most intimate places for the first time.

She was so hot and wet, her clitoris already like a hard rounded pearl, her labia plush and the opening of her vagina pulsing around his fingers as he slipped the index and middle fingers of his right hand inside of her. Ashby let out a muffled moan around Dean’s lips and tongue. “God Cas, she is perfect, isn’t she?” He prayed. The answer from Cas was a deep and throaty "Yes, Dean!" The tone of his own voice matched Cas's as he moaned Ash’s name and asked if she was ready for him. She replied, “OH Dean, yes.” Dean felt her spread her legs even further and he lined himself up with her and pushed himself in. It took all the self-control that Dean had left now not to come the first time he stroked in and out of her.


	15. Chapter 15

Ash felt Dean fill her up for the first time, he felt so right but a wave of doubt filled her mind, "Oh Cas, this should be you, you’re the one he really wants.” Cas spoke to her in a whisper to her mind, “Oh Ash my love, we both want you.” With this she let herself release the worry and fears and be with one of the three parts of her heart, her very being. Oh, how she wished she could touch Cas like this too, but that was impossible, she told herself. She allowed herself to focus on the man buried deep inside her right now. She loved him as much as she loved Cas, she wanted him too, he was so sexy, so handsome, strong and giving. She never had to worry about her or Cas’s protection when he was around. 

Ash let her hands roam over the hard contours of Dean’s back, his round muscular bottom and his strong upper arms as he leaned into her. He was moaning with every stroke of her hand over his body. “Oh Ash, oh my Heart, you feel amazing, so wet, so tight, like silk.” He moaned into her ear. His hips were steadily gliding him in and out of her, his mouth on her neck or mouth. He sat up on his knees and adjusted her to meet his body. He looked down at her and at that moment, for the first time since her best friend, her Husband Alan had died she actually felt beautiful and sexy. 

Dean continued to move his hips plunging deeply into her, each movement sending waves of pleasure through her whole body. But, as he moved his long, wide, callused fingers across her clitoris, she lost all sense of up or down. She came in a rush. With her fingers digging into Dean’s lower back and her own hips pushing up to meet Dean stroke for stroke, she forgot all about Dean’s brother Sam down the hall and let out a call of pleasure, panting and screaming her lover’s name. “Oh GOD Dean, yes, yes, baby, I love you so much! Oh my, oh my….uhh...hum.” 

Dean speed up his pace as she called his name. Wave after wave of her climax flowing through her, into her very soul, touching where she always felt Castiel when he gently told her that she loved her. She guided that feeling to where she knew he was and heard his gravelly voice echo in her head, “Oh Ash, yes, Oh Dean, yes, “she felt Cas stirring within her, filled her to overflowing and as she came again and again she could feel Cas’s grace pulsing right along with the waves that overcame her. She heard Dean calling her name again as his body reached the point where he could not hold back anymore either and orgasmed with her. Ash opened her eyes and looked at Dean, her hunter, one third of her soul and he looked deep into her eyes and said “Ash, my Heart, I love you!” Then he smiled this wicked, almost feral grin “Well, well, where you have been all my life? That was by far the most wonderfully intense thing I have ever experienced.” Then he started kissing her while he tried to slowly pull out of her still pulsing sex.

Dean laid down in the bed and scooched in closer to her again, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her softly. “Don’t you ever think that I don’t want you Ash! I want you forever and always. You are perfection for me. Cas and I would be lost without you now. I know I was umm…being an...um….ass earlier but I just freaked out. I know you and Cas can handle yourselves, you can handle yourself even without Cas but the thought of losing you was too much. Then where talking about Cas getting another vessel and you leaving us, I don’t know. The thought of being with anyone but you and Cas just seemed, it just SEEMS wrong.” Dean said as he hugged her tight.

Ash went to prop herself up on deans pillows when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror on Dean’s dresser. Her hair was an utter disaster, her eyes were so bright and her cheeks were flushed and her lips were swollen from kissing Dean with his stubbly face. She hardly recognized the person in the mirror. She looked, well she looked positively glowing, like she was 25 years old again. She went to get out of bed and Dean firmly held her to his torso. “Where do you think you’re going?” he asked. “Well,” she replied “first of all, I need to go pee and secondly, I don’t know about you but, after the hunt and then making love, I need a shower. Do you have a bathrobe I can borrow?”


	16. Chapter 16

Dean and Ash made love again in the shower, they took their time and only stopped once the water had ran completely cold. Cas just sat back and let it happen. He tried to keep his own thoughts away from their time together but their emotions, Ash’s hormones and brain kept bringing him back to them. He watched through Ash’s eyes as Ash and Dean washed each other in the very cold water. He listened as to them talk as they were dressing for bed and making their way back to her and Cas’s bedroom. Ash and Dean were both exhausted and in need of rest, but Cas needed to talk to Dean. Ash kissed Dean Goodnight as they tucked each other into bed.

Ash yawned a big yawn and Dean smiling at her and did the same thing. Cas spoke to Ash, “My love you rest now, May I talk to Dean?” To which she answered him with her mind, “Of Course my Angel, I love you, thank you for giving me this.” Cas told her that she did not need to thank her, he quite enjoyed himself too and that he loved her very much. With that Ash slipped into the back ground of their combined consciousness and Cas could tell that she was content and peaceful and felt wanted, needed and loved. This made him overjoyed. 

Cas rolled over to face Dean, the Hunter was relaxed and looked amazing. His cheeks and lips were just as flushed as Ash’s had been as Cas had looked through her eyes into the dresser mirror. He took and caressed Dean’s cheek with their hand, he let some of his grace flow through into Dean, refreshing him just enough to have a conversation for a few minutes. “Hello Dean,” greeted Castiel. Dean’s eyes opened quickly and smiled at Cas in a way that made his metaphysical heart burst. “I would like to talk for a while, if that is OK? I know you have had….” Dean cut him off with a kiss that made both of them whimper. “Cas, Buddy, no that’s not right, Angel, yep, My Angel, My Soul, we can talk all we want, as long as you want.” Dean again kissed Cas, the Hunter put all the years of bottled up emotion and want into that kiss. Dean let his hands roam over Cas’s and Ash’s body, looking Cas in the eyes and making “Mmmm” sound in the back of his throat. It left Cas’s thoughts reeling, and he had to force himself to focus on what he was about to say. 

After a few seconds Cas could feel the bulge in Dean’s boxers press against their leg. He knew if he did not distract Dean soon that he would never get to say what he wanted or needed to say to his Hunter. “Dean, Dean...umm, you are going to wake up Ash if you are not careful, she is resting.” Cas managed to get out. Dean groaned his displeasure but relented. “I don’t understand Cas, why can’t we be together? I have waited so long to be with you, we have waited so long to be together.” Dean told Cas. Cas replied with, “We will be together Dean, just not right now, but I must speak with you. It is about Ashby.” With that an intense look of worry came over Dean’s face. “What is it Cas, is she Ok, oh God I didn’t hurt her did I, I didn’t weaken her?” the Hunter frantically said. “No, nothing like that, my love, she is just extraordinary. She can communicate with me even when I am in control of our body, she has even communicated with you Dean, with her mind. Do you remember her telling you had permission to kiss me that first time?”

Dean thought about is for a second and replied, “Yes, yes I do, I didn’t think anything of it at the time but now that you mention it, wow, is she a Telepath, did you know this beforehand?” Cas shrugged, “I knew she was an Empath when I first heard her pray to me but I had no Idea how strong she was. I am afraid if she uses those powers too much it will burn her soul out quicker. I’m not even sure if she is totally aware of what she is doing, I really haven’t brought it up.

“Well,” Dean started, “we will just have to talk to her about it. What are we going to do Cas, how are we going to keep her with us?” “I don’t know, Dean but we will find a way for all of us to stay together somehow. I will find a way.” Cas said as he looked longingly into Dean’s eyes. “I still don’t understand a lot of what I am feeling now but I know this you and Ash are a part of me I just can’t let go of, I can’t lose either of you. I want us to be together Dean, forever and always. I’m going to have sex with you now Dean, are you ready for me?” Cas asked, to which Dean replied, “Yes my Soul, I have waited a lifetime for you. Cas checked in on Ash to make sure she was still resting and she did all through the night as her Hunter and her Angel made love.


	17. Chapter 17

Sam was the first to stir out of bed the next morning. He had not come home right away after the diner but had come home in time to hear the ruckus coming from Dean’s room, then Dean’s bathroom and finally Cas and Ash’s bedroom. Well, he figured that he might as well start making breakfast because the other human’s in the house were probably going to be ravenous after a night FULL on exertion. 

As he scrambled eggs, made toast, and cooked turkey sausage and turkey bacon (Oh, Dean is going to love that) he thought about how happy he was for his big Brother. He knew that Dean had been lonely for most of his life, just like him. He had Eileen now but he knew that she was hunter too so you never know what could happen. They loved each other very much and enjoyed spending time together when they could. In fact Eileen had taken to staying with Sam whenever she was not on a hunt of her own. Those were the best time for Sam, the times when his life felt most full especially when it had been Eileen, Sam, Dean and Cas. That had felt like home that had felt complete. 

Sam wondered at first how Eileen and Ashby would get along. Sam wasn’t too worried though because Ash was so easy to like. She knew how to just listen and let people vent but she also would call bull on you too if she thought you were being a “Ninny” as she put it. Her smile lit up the room, she was smart, funny and she was someone Sam and Eileen could talk to. She had actually video chatted with him and Eileen one night just a few weeks after Sam and Dean had found Cas and her and both he and Eileen were pleased to find out she knew sign language as well. 

Sam heard someone padding down the hall and looked up to see his Big Brother strolling through the door, scratching his chin and yawning widely. “Hey there Dean, I expected you to be the last up and out of bed after the night you had.” Dean gave him a pointed look but shrugged his shoulders and smiled wide enough Sam thought his head might crack open. Sam shrugged his own shoulders and said.” Oh well, there’s coffee and OJ, I made eggs, sausage and bacon, oh and toast if you’re hungry.” “Yeah Sammy, that sounds good,” Dean replied as he grabbed a plate and started to pile it up with food. Of course just as Sam predicted, Dean scrunched up his nose at the turkey bacon but took some of the sausage. Amazingly Dean did not complain about the healthier options, “WOW,” Sam thought, “He must be in a good mood.” They set there in silence until both of them were done eating, just enjoying the quiet of the morning.

Dean was the first to break the silence, “So about last night, Sam I’m sorry, I was a jack ass.” Dean said looking at Sam, “I am just protective and I was mad you guys went behind my back to take Ash and Cas on a hunt.” Sam looked at his brother in awe, what was this? Dean Winchester apologizing for being an ass, without having to prod him too, wow, Cas and Ashby were good for his brother. “I get it Dean,” Sam replied, “I really do but Hunting is the family business and if Ash is part of the family she has to learn how to defend herself, you know? Besides she is Cas’s vessel, I mean it is unlike any vessel angel relationship I have ever witnessed or head of, but he loves her too right?” Dean nodded his head and answered “Yes.” Sam continued. “That means he is there to protect her as well and plus, you CAN”T stop Castiel from hunting, I mean he is a freaking angel after all.”

“Speaking of angels, there he is, Good morning Cas.” Sam said. Dean turned around and stood up so quickly that Sam was worried that he might lose his balance and land flat on his face. As soon he had his feet under him Dean was right beside the individual who was the center of his universe now. “Morning Gorgeous!” Dean greeted and them took this curvy being in his arms and kissed them for all it was worth, so much so it made Sam a little uneasy after a good minute. “My little brother here seems to think you’re Cas, take another look Sam, it’s Ash.” Dean was right of course, is was Ash but the stern look on Ash’s face had reminded him so much of Cas that he assumed that is who it was.

“Good morning, Bubbie, how did you sleep last night?” she asked. “Oh just fine, it got a little loud a few times, must have been a storm last night.” Sam teased. It had the desired effect though, Ash was blushing and smiling when she said, “I just wanted to say hi and bye before we got ready for work, it’s Thursday and they want us to work a double tonight so Cas and I will probably just crash at the apartment tonight instead of driving all the way back. Sweetie do you mind driving us in to work? Besides aren’t you two heading to meet up with Eileen in Kentucky?” 

Dean sighed heavily, “Of Course I’ll drive you to work! Yeah, I did promise her I would help Sam and her clean out the nest in Louisville. Are you sure you just can’t come with us? We’ll be gone for at least four days.” Sam heard her say, “No Sweetie, we can’t, not this time but Cas and I have discussed it and we are going to put in our 2 weeks’ notice and request that we be placed on PRN status from now on. That is unless we need the money, in that case we can continue to work at the nursing home.” Sam spoke up “No Sissy, we have what we need. The Men of Letters legacy money is more than enough to keep us comfortable. I think having you and Cas with us all the time will be great. Right now you need get you some food and watch the new Father Ted episode. ” “Yeah, Bubbie that sounds great. Let us go get dressed first.” She replied and turned to go out the door but did not leave until she had given Dean another long kiss and hug.


	18. Chapter 18

The hunt with Eileen was taking longer than Dean had anticipated, he was getting antsy and grumpy. Three nights already away from home, away from his Heart and Soul, “Gah,” Dean thought, “I am turning into a chick.” But he could not stand being away from Ash and Cas for this long, even though he had talked to them on the phone several times a day since they had left the bunker. He had almost always, in the past, been more than fine with his nomadic life, he always wanted more but never thought it could last, not until now. He always felt at home were ever he, Sam and Cas had squatted, crashed or hide out but now he longed to be back at the bunker with his family. It was quite a realization for Dean, this hit him like a ton of bricks on the fourth morning of the hunt. Dean woke up early, he instinctively, as he had done the last few mornings, rolled over and stretched out his arm to wrap it around the soft warm figure that should be there. Of course, that body was 3 states over probably still sleeping in their own bed. So Dean got up showered and dressed for the day. He would give it a few more hours before trying to call Ash and Cas.

He knocked on the door of Sam and Eileen’s room but they were not up yet so he decided to go ahead and get something to eat, they knew that was the plan anyway. So Dean headed to the little café down from the hotel they had been staying at while on this hunt. He was ordering the special, when a petite curvy figure came into the café, Dean’s heart leaped into his throat, only to have it settle back down where it was supposed to be in his chest when the lady turned around to face him, nope that was not the loves of his life. After Dean finished eating he just sat in his booth and drank a few cups of coffee and started browsing the internet, he really didn’t have anything in mind but then he found himself looking at jewelry for Ash and Castiel. Before he knew it he was looking at engagement rings. After looking at about 3 or 4 different rings, it actually hit him what he was doing. The scariest thing about it, for him was that he wasn’t freaking out about it. He knew then and there that he was a goner.

Dean, Sam and Eileen had just finished with the vampire nest, the Master had gotten away but was severely hurt, a bunch of wooden dead man’s blood soaked bullets and he had gone to ground. They were all exhausted and in need of rest so they decided to spend another day in Louisville to go get him after sun down. It was six in the morning the day after dean’s realization in the café, when Dean finally got ahold of Cas and Ash. They had done a double shift, graveyard to first shift so their phone had been off all day. Dean was practically going out of his mind imagining the worst and was so relieved when he heard Ash’s voice when she answered the phone and when he got to talk to Cas it just soothed his soul.

Ash and Cas were both really glad to hear from him, and to know that the whole hunting party was ok. When Dean told them it would probably be another two or so days before he and Sam would get home, they took it well but he could tell they were disappointed. Hell, he was disappointed! The thing was that Cas was a hunter too and understood how it goes on a hunt. Ash had learned a lot in the almost year she had been with Cas and the Winchesters and was a good soldier about it as well. That broke Dean’s heart to think about, Ash being yet another Winchester solider against the ever rising tide of the supernatural but he was so glad to have her. She had brought Cas back to him, she had brought herself to him and for that he was forever grateful, forever changed.

As he drifted off to sleep Dean, prayed to Cas and thanked him for his love and for bringing him his Heart. When Dean finally went to sleep, he dreamed of fishing with his loves. Except it was Cas the way he used to be, all trench coat, blue eyes and messy black hair. Ash was her usual, beautiful self, all curves and smiles, standing at the water’s edge, Cas was holding her in his arms. When they turned toward him he realized that she was holding a little bundle of blankets. Dean stepped up to the two people on the planet that meant the most to him and peered down into blankets he saw a baby with green eyes and honey brown hair. “Look DJ here’s Daddy!” She looked at Dean and asked, “Would you mind holding him Sweetie while I fix some sandwiches? “Hell yeah, give me my boy.” leaning down and kissing her on the lips, while taking the baby in his arms. As she walked away Cas came to stand beside him, taking his arm and placing it around Dean’s hips and drawing him to his side. Dean looked at Cas to see a look of utter happiness cross the Angel’s face. Dean then leaned down and gave Cas a kiss filled with love and passion. It was the best dream Dean had ever had.


	19. Chapter 19

Cas had spent his down time over the last few months, the times when Ash was in control or asleep, to work out a plan. A plan that he kept secreted away from Ash, he did not want to get Ash’s or Dean’s hopes up. He was working on a way that he, Dean and Ash could be together, as three separate beings. He had been researching metaphysical projections, where individuals who were miles or even dimensions apart could spend time together, as if they were physically there with one another. It would only be a projection but through his studies Castiel had found evidence that the brain, body and even the spirit of the individuals reacted as they would if they were together physically.

He want to try the projection process with Ash and Dean but knew that it would be tricky. Maybe, he thought, it would be easier with just Ash to start with. So on the same night Dean had his dream of Cas, Ash and the baby, Cas told Ash he wanted to try something, if she was willing. “Oh Cas, “she thought, “sure, what do you want to do?” He had her lie down on their bed and relax, taking deep breaths and focusing on the sound of Cas’s inner voice, the gravelly, deep rumble that used to come out of Jimmy’s body. At this time Cas’s essence projected his physical self into a dimensional space that he had created several years ago. He then he took Ash’s mind and projected her there as well. He was worried that it was going to be difficult but it was quite easy actually.

Ash stood before him, she was looking around the space that she had just found herself in, and to her it looked like a little cabin surrounded by woods in the foothills of the Smoky Mountains near where she grew up. Cas knew she loved this place, loved the cabin, the deep creek that ran beside it that she loved fishing out of. He knew also that Dean would love it here too, that is one reason Cas picked this particular spot. When Ash’s eyes landed on Castiel, her eyes grew wide with wonder and a smile spread across her lovely face that made Castiel feel like his metaphysical heart would burst out of his chest. “Cas, it’s you! How is this possible? I can see you as I see you in my head.” Cas stepped up to her and touched her cheek with his fingertips. It was like lightning moving through him, Ash’s hand sprang up to meet his on her face. “Cas, I can touch, you I can literally touch you!” she cried. 

Cas stepped in then and kissed Ashby, he wrapped his arms around her and held on for dear life. He had never felt like this before. Sure he had his share of sexual encounters but this was different, Ash filled him with wonder, with love and with hope like no other human ever to exist save for Dean Winchester. Dean was right, she felt, smelled and tasted divine. Castiel was unsure what to do next, he didn’t know how far to take the kiss, or where to put his hands that was acceptable to Ash. It was as if she could read his thoughts because she stepped back from the kiss for a moment to look Cas in the eyes.

“Cas,” she said, “I have waited so long to kiss you, don’t be afraid to touch me, to be with me. I love you Cas, I want to be with you too, that is if you want me?” a look of worry crossed her face for a moment as if she was not sure if she was going to like the answer. Cas honestly did not have words so he let his lips, tongue and hands do the talking. Cas, kissed Ash again letting all the desire, passion and love he felt for this woman flow out of him and into her as ran his hands over her back, her bottom and arms. She responded in kind grabbing ahold of him letting her hands roam.

She reached down and palmed the front of his trousers, humming a pleasant needy sound in her throat when she realized he did want her. The Angel felt her moving them both toward the couch that sat in the cabin’s living area and gently pushed him down until he was setting down. She then gave him a hungry look and climbed up to set in his lap. The pressure and warmth of her body radiated through Castiel’s clothes and when she started moving her hips against him he nearly lost control of his senses. She broke the kiss and began nibbling Cas’s ear. He was so hard, he didn’t remember ever feeling like this before, especially not in a man’s body. Cas kissed his way down Ash’s chest, unbuttoning her blouse to expose her full, luscious breasts. She leaned him back so that she could have room to undo her bra and as she took it off she let it fall on the floor along with her top.

She then stood up and in one fluid motion fell to her knees in front of Cas. She reached out with her hands and undid his belt, unzipped his pants and pulled at his trousers to expose himself to her. She stroked him with her hand a few times then dipped her head and took Cas into her mouth. This was something he had never experienced before. Her mouth was so hot, wet and as she moved up and down on his length he could feel he sucking in her cheeks to create a vacuum. When she got to the tip of his penis she swirled her tongue around the head, he had to make her stop or he knew he would climax right then and there. It felt like nothing he had ever felt before.

Ash was more than obliging, as she stood up she removed her skirt and panties and placed them on the floor beside her bra. She took Cas’s hand and pulled him up to his feet pressing herself flush with his body, kissing him as she unbuttoned his shirt and removed his pants and boxers the rest of the way. Leaving him now completely exposed to her. He took the opportunity to take her hand and lead her to the cabin’s bedroom and ease her down onto the bed. She spread her legs wide enough for him to lay between her legs, groin to groin, chest to chest. He braced his arms by her shoulders and she took him once again in her hand and assisted him to enter her.


	20. Chapter 20

Ash could not believe this was actually happening, as she looked into the blue eyes of her Angel as they made love. She could touch, taste, smell and hear him, as if he was physically there, something that should not be possible. Cas was gentle and kind, he was hesitant at times, like he was trying to decide what to do next, so Ash took the lead and set the pace. She was glad for them to take their time. After all, who knew if they would get another opportunity like this one? At the end of their slow love making session they lay in bed and talked about everything that they could think of. Most of the things they talked about were things that they had shared early on in the first weeks of the two of them sharing her body but to actually see each other, to be able to hold each other was blissful. 

They also talked about Dean and how they both wanted to bring him here to be with the two of them as well. This made Ash a little pensive, Dean was a private person and might not want to share his time with Cas with her. Cas assured her that it was going to be alright, that they would take it a step at a time. Ash was so happy but she had some questions. “Cas, “she asked, “How are we here? I know it is you doing it but how?” Cas replied, “With my angelic grace, I created this space, a dimension unto it’s self really. I then projected your consciousness and mine into this space. However, I feel that you are helping me somehow, as if you instinctually know how to anchor yourself here.” Ash thought about it for a minute and asked Cas, “Let go of my consciousness but keep yours here for just a minute, I want to try something. Ok baby?” 

Cas, gave her a pensive look of his own but nodded a yes. Ash could feel herself fading from this space back into her body lying on her bed in the apartment. She then focused on the place that she just came from, and she felt him there. She could feel Cas waiting on her, she concentrated and moved her mind that way. She found him there, now dressed in his trousers and an undershirt. She was however naked still so she just thought of what she wanted to wear and she was dressed in boy shorts and a button down shirt. Cas looked in her direction and with an awestruck expression, moved toward her. “Ash, how did you do that, how are you here?” he asked. “I just let my mind search for a second until I felt your presence and then followed your presence back here.” She replied back.

“Ash, did you have powers before we met? You never mentioned anything other than you being able to sense feelings and see ghosts.” Cas said as he once again took her into his arms. “No, but since being with you I can do things I never knew I could. I have talked strait to Dean’s mind while you are in control. I vaguely heard the intentions of the vamp we took down a few days back, and now this. It has to be because of you and your grace, that’s the only thing that makes sense.” Ash replied. “So do you think once we separate, the powers will fade?” he asked. “I don’t know…wait, why would we separate? Is there something you aren’t telling me?” Her voice was getting louder and the pitch of her voice was getting higher. Cas pulled her to him once again and brushed his hand over her hair. “Shhh, don’t worry, I am not leaving you Ash, not yet, not until I can find another vessel, so we can be together like this all the time on the physical plane.” He kissed the top of her head.

Ash breathed a sigh of relief, she could still be very over sensitive, especially when it came to the thought of Cas or Dean leaving her. She felt tired all of the sudden, the cabin around her began to fade out again, and she felt herself melting back into her body. For a second she did not feel Cas there with her but then he was there in the foreground of her consciousness telling her that he was there. She then let herself slip into unconsciousness and she slept a sleep full of peace.


	21. Chapter 21

The next few weeks flew by for all of the Winchester clan. Ash and Cas finished their last two weeks at the nursing home and moved out of the apartment, choosing to live full time at the bunker with Sam and Dean. Dean insisted that they just stay in his room with him and all three of them were happy with their arrangement. Cas and Ash continued to exercise their ability to exist within their directional pocket. Taking the opportunity to explore what Ash could do within its space. She was getting really good at changing her surroundings at will. They also worked on her abilities in the real world as well. They knew psychics have always made Dean nervous but they decided to tell Dean what they were doing while he slept at night.

It went better than either of them imagined, he listened to Cas tell him about the place he had created for them. When Cas started talking about the time Ash and Cas had spent there alone, he got this look on his face. A look like he was not exactly happy about what he was hearing. Ash spoke to Cas through her mind, “Cas, I think he may be jealous, maybe you should try to take him there so you two can be there together. I think I can keep myself here and help you project him and you to the cabin.” “Ashby, are you sure? That would very taxing on you, so far it hasn’t weakened you much with just me and you but we don’t know what will happen if you add Dean to the mix.” Cas silently replied. “Angel, we have to try, for you and him both,” Ash insisted and Castiel relented.

That night Cas stepped Dean through the process, Ash laid her hand on Dean’s forehead and assisted Cas to the place between worlds where the Hunter and the Angel could be alone. Dean opened his eyes with in the walls of the cabin and straight in front of him was Cas, the Cas that Dean and Bobby Singer had met all those years ago. Dean couldn’t believe it! He grabbed Cas and hugged him for all it was worth. They stood there for several minutes just hugging one another. It was Cas who broke the hug, he stepped back just a few inch’s and then Dean heard him say “Dean, I’m going to kiss you now.” All the questions that Dean had just flew right out of his head as his Angel pressed his lips to the Hunter’s lips.

Dean had never really kissed another man before, it was quite different from kissing any woman he had ever kissed. His lips were soft but a little chapped. The stubble on his face scratched against the stubble on Cas’s face but it wasn’t unpleasant, in fact it felt good, too damn good. This was Cas, the being who had pulled him out of hell, the Angel who changed his life forever. He was the angel that no matter how far down a dark path he or Cas had ever taken it had led them right back to each other. Dean took all that love, lose and unspoken words of love flow from him as he crushed Cas to him and deepened the kiss.

Cas opened his mouth to meet Dean’s tongue with his, Dean didn’t know what to do really but just kept kissing Cas. Even in this male body Cas aroused him in a way no other person ever had, well not until they had found Ashby, at least. Dean realized in that moment it didn’t matter what form Cas took, male, female, it didn’t matter. He would always love and want his Angel, his Soul. With that thought Dean pressed Cas up against the log wall of the cabin, pressed his body up against the shorter man and intensified his kiss. 

Cas responded in kind, moving his hands down Dean’s body, pulling up on his outer shirt and untucking his undershirt. Dean felt Cas’s callused hands run over his back, leaving trails of gooseflesh where ever the roamed, it was almost enough to make Dean totally lose his senses. Then as he adjusted himself to press even closer to the Angel before him, he felt his very prominent erection rub against another bulge almost as big as his own rub against his hip. The sensation the friction made him and Cas both moan while kissing each other. Dean then slid his hand along Cas’s side and tentatively palmed Cas’s groin, he didn’t know where him being so bold came from, it was so new. Then again Dean had never been shy in the sex department and tended to take the lead. What he found was that Cas was just as hard as he was, so once again Dean took the lead and moved both hands down to help relieve the angel of his trousers.

Dean reached a wide callused hand, thick but tapered fingers encircling Cas’s very hard, thick cock with them. He began slowly stroking Cas, touching him the way Dean liked to be touched. That was the only information about what another guy might want, so he took that and continued to kiss his Angel. Dean savored the feel of the veins and ridges of Cas’s penis, the velvety soft skin and the deep throaty sounds that were coming from the angel’s mouth. Cas looked intently into Dean’s eyes and then it was Dean who was against the wall.

Cas dropped to his knees and undid Dean’s jeans and pushing them and his boxers to the floor. Dean gulped, “Um ,Cas , what you doing there Bud?” The only response was Cas reaching up to stroke Dean’s length before taking into his mouth and beginning to lick and such his way down the length. “Holy Crap, Cas, wher did you learn to do that?” Dean breathed. Cas pulled off of Dean for just a minute and simply said “Ash, taught me while doing this to you. “Well, Cas, Angel, we need to thank my Heart because she has taught you well.” Dean breathed out as Cas continued to suck and tease him, while caressing his testicles, rolling them gently through the Angel’s fingers. 

When Dean thought he couldn’t take it any longer, Cas relented and stood up to look into Dean’s eyes. “Dean, I want you to make love to me now. If that is what you want.” Cas and Dean both removed their clothes as they made their way to the bed kissing as they went. Dean trying to reconcile what he should do with what he wanted to do. So he thought, what the hell, just roll with it Dean. “Yes, Cas, I want to make love to you too, but I don’t know how, not really.” Dean admitted Cas replied, “OH Dean, I have been doing research so let me show you how.” The thought of Cas’s “research” made Dean even harder, imagining Cas reading and watching porn to learn how to make love to him, it filled him with a sense of happiness that a few years ago, heck a few months ago he would have never expected to feel.

Cas grabbed a tube of lube that was in the drawer of the bedside table, and opened it up, handed to Dean and then laid on the bed. “Take your fingers and put a generous amount of lubrication on them, this will make the process more pleasurable and comfortable for us both.” Dean did as he was told. “Now take one or two of those fingers and insert them into me.” Dean swallowed hard and said, “Cas, Angel, are you sure?” “Yes Dean I am positive!” Dean took two of his lubed fingers and reached between Cas’s legs, and gently pressed them to his opening until they slid in and began working them in and out of him. This made Cas buck his hips, Dean could see that almost instantly Cas had gotten full on hard again. To Dean’s surprise so had he. Cas then instructed, “Now add another finger, oh, yes, oh, Dean, that is right.” Dean took this as a good sign and over a matter of minutes worked his way up until he had four fingers inside of his love. Then Cas still bucking himself against Dean’s hand said, “Please Dean, I believe I am ready for you now. Just apply so lubrication to yourself and insert yourself into me.” Dean thought to himself that no one but Cas could ever make no nonsense instructional about love making sound so damn sexy, but he did. He had anal sex with girls before, but he had never worked them open in this way, had never even seen it in any of his pornos, or if he had he didn’t pay attention to it.

Dean once again did as he was told and he sat up on his knees and lined himself up with Cas and pressed himself in. The tight, warm, slick feeling of Cas wrapped around him felt like a dream. He looked down at Cas, his Angel, he was muscular and strong, Dean did not have to worry about breaking or hurting him like he did some women he had been with. He took the lead and reached down to Cas with one hand, once again wrapped his fingers around Cas’s penis and began to stroke him in rhythm with the strokes he was giving to Cas. With the other hand he held Cas’s hip to better secure them together.

Cas looked at Dean with one of his patented soul deep stares with his eyes wide and his head thrown back in ecstasy. Dean felt the movements of Cas’s cock in his hand and felt the warm slick fluid erupting from the tip. This sent Dean over the edge himself plunging one last time into Cas before coming himself. Dean laid there for a minute still inside Cas until he knew he had his senses back, kissing him all the while. “Cas, that was amazing. I love you so much!” “ I love you too Dean, let us lay here for a while and then we need to leave this place for a while, Ashby must be getting tired of holding us here, I feel her trying really hard to keep you and I connected.”

Dean felt panic at that moment, did his time with Cas shorten his time with Ash? “Oh God Cas, what have I done, how could I be so selfish. Let’s go back now, how could I not think of this!” “Dean it is Ok she is just tired.” Cas soothed. With those words Dean was back in their room, with Ashby lying beside him, her hand just falling off of his forehead. She was pale and covered in sweat. Dean grabbed her in his arms, “Oh Ash, are you OK? What have I done?” he cried. She touched his face and said, “Sweetie I’m fine, I am just tired, did you get to be with Cas? I hope I gave you enough time before I had to let go.” “Oh my Heart, yes it was wonderful, thank you, rest now, Cas and I are here, now get some rest.” She closed her eyes and within seconds Dean knew she was asleep. He laid his head on his pillow and held her as he drifted off into a happy but slightly worried sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

The Winchester’s as a family have never had much luck in living a happy life or holding on to love for very long. Just a few years before Dean was born his Maternal Grandfather and Grandmother were killed by Azazael the yellow eyed demon. Sam and Dean’s Mom and Dad had both died, come back to life and then dies again, never really being able to lead the happy life they always wanted. The boys had both had girlfriends, lovers and friends but these individuals seemed to either die or become the Hunters’ enemies. It had been a long, hard road for them, Ash had seen it through Cas’s eyes and through her own in the one and a half year span she had been with them.

Their lives had been happy through the year and a half and Ash liked to think she had something to do with it. They ate, lived, hunted and played together. The road was theirs and they always had the bunker to go home to and if you asked Dean or Sam they would tell you that they had never been so happy. One of their favorite things to do after a hunt is to find whatever dive bar nearest to the hunt that they just finished and have a few drinks, shoot some pool or throw some darts. This is where the whole clan, Dean, Sam, Eileen and Ash and Cas found themselves on a cold, wet night in December somewhere in Ohio just a few days before Ash’s 42nd Birthday.

Dean loved to hear Ash sing so he made sure to find a bar that was doing karaoke that night. He would set at the bar or table closest to the stage and watch as she sang her heart out. Afterward she would come down and set down beside him so he could tuck them under his arm until Ash was called up again to sing. Right now she was singing on of his favorites Black Velvet, she had a huskiness and sultriness to her singing voice that was perfect for the song. Plus, it made Dean incredibly hot and she knew it. God, he loved this woman and their angel that shared her body.

Dean didn’t really notice, he really wasn’t paying that much attention, his focus was on his Heart on the stage, when someone sat down beside him. “Hey, there handsome, haven’t seen you around here before.” She said. Dean looked over at the pretty red head setting beside him. She was a good looking gal, Dean thought, heck he probably would have taken her back to whatever crummy no tell motel he was staying at, that is once upon a time before Cas and Ash had found him. She was drunk and Dean could tell what she wanted. He politely responded back, “Yeah, just passing through with my family, heading back home.” “Oh, you travel often with your family, that’s nice, well what you say we get out of here for a while? I’m sure that you wouldn’t be missed, seems like everyone you walked in with is busy doing something.” She slurred at him. “No thank you, we are just about to leave. Here let me pay for your next drink for the offer.” He said as he waved the bartender down. “Oh, thank you handsome.” He heard her say. He was about to tell her something like no problem when she was right on top of him. 

The red head had her arms around Dean placing sloppy kissed all over his lips. Dean grabbed her as they went down because she had caught him so off guard that he lost his balance as she assaulted him. He landed on the floor with the red head sprawled and straddled over him. Dean scrambled up to his feet to realize Ash and Cas were standing right there, looking at him with a hurt and confused look on their face. Dean looked at them sheepishly and helped the lady to her feet, trying to keep her at an arms distance. “Whoa, now look here, you got the wrong idea there lady, I’m taken, I mean really taken” Dean was telling her. “Oh, well I didn’t see you come in with anyone but what appeared to be your cute brother and his retarder girlfriend and this fat, ugly, old lady here.” She spat, pointing at Ash, she obviously embarrassed and her pride wounded. “Hey lady, that’s my future Wife you’re talking about, you want to stop that right now.” Dean countered. The lady just started laughing, “Wow, honey, you have some low standards there, what you got a little pecker or something that keeps you feeling like you can’t do better?” 

Dean then felt Ash step up next to the lady and swing their arm to hit the loud mouth. The hit lands and it lands hard, right on the red heads jaw. Dean then heard the whole bar make a collective, “ow that had to hurt”. The red head staggered back, grabbed her jaw and then lunged for Ash. Dean was right there to stop her, giving her a look that made her stop dead in her tracks and back away with her hands up in surrender. Then the bartender yelled, “Take that out of here.” Dean saw Ash look at the man and said, “We were just leaving, come on babe.” She threw a 50 dollar bill on the bar and took Dean’s hand and started pulling him to the door. 

Once outside in the parking lot, Ash is shaking her hand. She then says, “Cas says it’s not broken just bruised with some strained tendons, but dang that hurt.” Dean had her in his arms kissing her before she knew what was happening. He broke of the kiss, “Wow, Ash that was one hell of a punch! My baby don’t that shit off of nobody.” Sam and Eileen were now out in the parking lot coming up to the Impala. “Hey guys, did you get a load of your sister in law Sam? She told that loud mouth in there who was boss, didn’t ya Ash?” Ash just looked at him with a baffled look. Sam replied, “Real mature there Dean!” “What? It was awesome, I’m in love with one sexy, badass lady and a friggin Angel! How could it be any better?!” Dean replied. Eileen just shook her head at Dean and signed, “You do realize Dean that you just proposed to Ash and Cas in the middle of a bar fight?”

Dean eyes went wide as he remembered calling Ash his future wife and calling her Sam’s sister in law. Oh man well, he had planned on doing this on Ash’s birthday over a nice dinner but what the heck. Dean Winchester, legendary hunter, savior of the world several times over, and one time Michael Sword, pulled out a small box from the pocket of his leather jacket, got down on one knee, took Ash and Cas by the hand, cleared his throat and asked, “Ashby Renee Mullins, Castiel Angel of Thursday’s and Temperance will you do the honor of being my eternal companions, will you both marry me?”


	23. Chapter 23

Ashby Mullins felt she had been on a rollercoaster tonight! She had been hunting with her family, taking down a nasty skin walker in the back woods of Ohio. Before tonight Ash would have told you that in her opinion nothing good ever came out of Ohio, well except for the license plates on Dean’s Baby, she guessed. Well, that certainly changed in a hurry tonight. Now as she stood there in the parking lot of a rundown karaoke bar with one of the two most gorgeous men in existence kneeled down on one knee in front of her and Cas, asking them to marry him, she was gob smacked, standing there with her mouth hanging open, unable to speak. She looked up from those mossy green eyes that she loved so much and looked at the others in their party, they wore the same expression on their faces.

She looked back at Dean, his hopeful look was slowly becoming concerned, so Ash snapped her mouth shut for a second. Took a deep breath and before she could even think about it yelled, “Are you crazy, of course!” Dean put the ring on their left ring finger and jumped up to give them a fierce kiss. He grabbed them around the waist, lifted them off of the ground and spun them around as if they weighed nothing at all. Ashby started giggling and telling Dean he needed to put them down or they were gong to hurt his back. When their feet hit the ground again Cas began talking to Ash in a rush, so fast and furious she hardly could keep up. She pulled away from Dean who had the biggest, goofiest grin she had ever seen stretched across his face and said “That’s my answer, Cas would like to speak with you now.” With that she let go of control and let Cas take over.

“Dean, are you sure this is what you want? You can be sealed with Ash but you do not have to be sealed to me.” Cas breathed. Dean looked at him and frowned, a deep consternated look that made the lines between his eyes bunch up. “Yeah, Cas if I didn’t mean it I would have never asked. Why? You don’t want to marry me, be with me forever?” Dean asked with an edge of panic in his voice. “Of course I do Dean, I just wanted to make sure, and yes Dean Winchester I too will marry you.” Cas replied. Then Cas grabbed dean by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down in a heated kiss and applied just a touch of his grace into it to really seal the deal.

Cas looked up to see that Sam had tears streaming down his cheeks. He stood there in front of them while Eileen held him, his chin resting on her head. Eileen stepped back from Sam, with a bright smile on her face and signed so fast that Dean had trouble keeping up so Sam had to translate. “About damn time Dean, somebody needed to make you an honest man a long time ago. I should have guessed it would take more than one person to make you settle down. It took an Angel and a Telepath to get to you!” Sam stepped up to Dean, Ash and Cas and wrapped his long arms around them. “I am so happy for you three, Cas you have been family for a long time and Ash, I love you Sissy!” Cas replied to Sam. “Ash says she loves you too Bubbie, as do I Sam.”

They made back to the motel sometime after midnight, Sam and Eileen going to their room and Dean, Ash and Cas to theirs. As they showered and got ready for bed Ash was back in control, Cas was preoccupied and for some reason he was being blocking Ash from hearing what he was doing. This was OK because Ash would do the same things at times, especially when she wanted to think about something nice she wanted to do for Cas when they stole their time together in the cabin between the worlds. However, Cas had never blocked Ash before but she just let it go. As she and Dean snuggled themselves into bed, Cas felt very distant, it had been such a long day and she was tired so she kissed her Hunter goodnight, prayed to her angel and fell into a deep sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Over the next two months everything for Ashby was amazing, except for one thing, Cas began to be more and more distant, shutting her off from him more and more often. At first she really didn’t think about it but as the weeks went on she noticed that he would be shut off for hours at a time. They still spent a few hours a week in the cabin her and Cas, Cas and Dean also spent time there, while Ash would help them have their time alone. Cas still seemed like he wanted to be with her as much as he always did but when she would start to discuss the wedding, Cas would become distracted and insist that they return to her body and let her rest.

She was getting pretty good at her telepathy and had to really work to keep from hearing Dean’s thoughts all the time. He knew she could hear him and he knew she tried to give him the privacy of his own thoughts but sometimes things bleed through. To be honest they erupted through at times, Dean was a loud thinker especially when it came to three things: food (especially pie), his car and sex. For example Ash would be making food in the kitchen and Dean would walk in the room, loudly thinking about how good whatever it was smelled and then if she bent over or leaned against the counter in a way Dean thought appealing she would know it right away usually hearing a thought of “daammnn”. He often thought about making love to her or Cas in the kitchen, something she nor Cas would let him do but it didn’t stop him from thinking about it.

There were times she had to literally tell him to keep his mind on track while they were on a case. She had to remind him almost daily at first not to think at her so loudly. He would huff, look sheepish or annoyed but Ash could tell he was really trying. Sam was different, having his own psychic abilities at different points in time he knew how to keep his thoughts quite. Eileen was a little louder but not overly so. She was only loud when she had to be and they all began to think shout at Ash if they needed to while on hunts. She also would talk to them with her mind when they needed her to, to keep constant contact and communication with the team. They began to affectionately call her the “Human Walkie Talkie.”

This came in very handy in those times that one or more of them got separated from one another. Her range was getting better all the time. At first she could only hear thoughts a few rooms or maybe 6 feet over from where she was. But unfortunately she could not pick out individual background thoughts, they all had to think “really loudly” at her to get to her. Now she could hear the thoughts of everyone with in a quarter mile radius, she was able to selectively pick out different “voices” and tune into them. 

At first she had as hard time shutting down the ability, when walking in a crowded grocery store or bar, it was enough to almost floor her at first. Cas was there at first to help her cope in those times, shielding her mind with his presence and his grace. However, it had been months now since Cas had to intervene and even though she was proud of her ability to be more self-sufficient in the field, she missed that protective presence at times. Dean also was a lot more at ease having her on cases, knowing she knew how to fight and how to use her powers well. Physically, even though she was now 42 years old she had not been in this good of shape since high school and her days of softball and weight lifting. This being said she was still very curvy and had a lot of softness still over all that muscle. AS for her looks could still pass for a woman in her early 30’s and did on a lot of cases. She often wondered if her youthful appearance didn’t have to do with Cas’s angelic influence but she never thought to ask and Cas never mentioned anything about it.

One morning Cas asked if they could spend the day in cabin between the worlds, he said that he was sorry for being so distant for so long but he had to do some research and thinking. Ash was more than happy to spend time with her Angel and agreed right away. Cas was in charge at the time and said, I need to go talk to Dean, Ash thought Ok, so what you talk to Dean all the time, Cas was still acting weird and it made Ashby nervous but she shielded him from these emotions as Cas walked down the hall, up the stairs and into the bunker’s garage. There was Dean with his adorably bowed legs sticking out from under her and Cas’s 1948 Chevy step side pickup. He loved that truck almost as much as he loved his Impala, Baby, almost. 

Cas spoke up, “Dean, would you mind coming out from there for a bit? I need to talk to you and ash together.” “Dean was so caught up with what he was doing that when Cas spoke, he jumped dropping his wrench, Ash could hear it clang on the floor beside Dean. “Dammit Cas, Angel, you scared the crap out of me! Dean huffed but pulled himself out from under the truck. He looked up and his gaze instantly softened when he took in the Angel before him. Dean grabbed a rag and began wiping his hands and face, both of which were splattered with oil and grease.

“So what’s up?” Dean asked as he stood up, stepped over to Cas’s side and kissed the Angel full on their lips. “Well, let’s go get you a beer and we can set in our room and talk.” Cas replied. Dean swung his arms and said, “Lead the way Angelcakes, I’ll be behind you, admiring the view.” A rakish and naughty grin spreading across his handsome but grubby face. Once they were safely in their room, Cas sat on the edge of the bed and Dean plopped right down beside him. “Well Dean, Ash, I have been thinking about something for several months now. I have kept it secret from you both because I did not know if it was something either one of you wanted, but I decided after we agreed to marry you Dean that it is something I wanted very much. I am pretty sure what Ash will say but Dean what do you think about a threesome?”

Dean swallowed the sip of beer that he was swallowing HARD, spitting, sputtering and coughing loudly. “Cas, have you lost your freakin’ mind? I am not sharing you and Ash with anyone else!” Cas held up a hand to stop Dean and said, “No Dean you misunderstand, I meant you, me AND Ash, in the cabin between the worlds. I have been learning how to boost my ability to help Ash take all three of our consciousness there. I think I have found a way and as strong as Ashby is now it won’t weaken her. What do you say?” Dean stared at him slack jawed for a moment and then exclaimed with a devilish grin on his face, “Yeah Buddy! That is something I have fantasized about since just about day one with you two! As long it doesn’t hurt you or Ash, I am all for it! Getting to make love to my Heart and my Soul at the same time, did you really think I would say no! That is the stuff porno dreams are made of!” Then he paused for a minute and sheepishly asked, “IS it ok with you Ashby?” Ash then pushed her thoughts at Dean, “Oh Sweetie, yes, oh GOD yes! I’ll be the center of a hunk sandwich, I would be insane to say no.” This made both Dean and Cas laugh so they planned to attempt it tomorrow after a good nights sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

To Say Dean Winchester was excited and nervous about the prospect of making love to both of the loves of his life at the same time was an understatement. The night after deciding they would try it the next day was very long for Dean. He did his best not to toss and turn or keep Ash up with his thoughts or his hard on but she seemed restless too. Was she worried about it? Would he be able to please both of them? What would be like seeing them make love to each other for the first time? I mean they would want to, wouldn’t they? I mean this was not all about him, it was about all three individuals’ relationship, right? These thoughts and more raced through Dean’s head until he finally was overcome by exhaustion sometime in the early hours of the morning before the sun even rose. 

The next morning, Dean awoke to Ash and Cas’s side of the bed being empty. He got up threw on some sweat pants and a shirt and padded down the hall to the bathroom and then the kitchen. Cas and Ash, Sam and Eileen sat in the kitchen eating cereal and drinking coffee. Dean managed to make himself grumble out “Mornin’ everybody.” There were various levels of enthusiasm in the replies. Ash had just finished her frosted shredded wheat and asked Dean what he would like for breakfast. Dean really didn’t care, he was too busy thinking about what the rest of the day would be like but he knew he needed to eat. “Ha,” he thought to himself, “you know it’s gonna be good if it distracts ME from Ash’s cooking.” She was staring at him waiting for a response but he could tell by the twinkle in her eye that she had heard his thoughts. “Damn inconvenient being in love with a telepath, couldn’t even freak out in his head privately.” That thought made him inwardly chuckle. 

After breakfast Ash and Cas and he about their day with Dean. They did some research, looking for a case and beginning to figure out how to tell everyone they loved about the engagement. They really didn't have to worry about what everyone thought because the were ALL happy for them. Bobby was the one who put it best. "Dean, so your little less of an idgit now, you finally got the guts to ask the Angel and my beautiful niece to marry you. Bobby loved Ashby, he thought she hung the moon and she felt the same way about her Uncle Bobby. It made Dean so happy to know that his family loved him and was happy for him. After Dinner Cas said that it would be a good time to go back to their room, he had a potion that they needed to drink to prepare for their time together. The effects of which should last 4 hours at least but maybe more depending on how Ash’s powers held up. They then laid on the bed holding one another and started the breathing exercises the normally did before entering their own little dimensional pocket.

Dean began to feel himself float away, this was normal for the process and he was used to it by now. When he come back to himself he was in the cabin standing by a big four poster California King sized bed. “Well, that’s new.” Dean thought. Usually the room was smaller with a full sized bed taking up most of the room. Setting on the bed cross-legged in his boxer shorts was Cas. Dean looked down and noticed all he had on was his favorite pair of black boxer briefs. So Dean flopped down on the bed and scooched closer to Cas. “Hey, there angel, My God I have missed your face, well especially those lips of yours!” Dean whispered. 

He went to kiss his Angel and he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked around quickly, ever the hunter on alert, even in this private place, it was years and years of training and habit ingrained into him. He felt his jaw drop, it was Ash standing at the foot of the bed, and she looked gorgeous, hell she looked down right edible. She was wearing a sea green silk babydoll teddy, with matching garters and stockings. The color made her eyes an even deeper blue, so deep that the irises were almost and dark as the pupils and her fair skin positively glowed. Dean looked over at Cas and Cas looked at him. Cas had the same look on his face that Dean did. It was a look of adoration, want and love. Ash stood there looking very nervous with her hands crossed over her middle as if bracing for an inevitable punch in the gut.

“Holy Crap Cas, that has to be the most beautiful sight in all of creation, like ever!” Ash smiled and glanced down the pink flush of arousal and embarrassment noticeably appearing on her soft round face. Cas was the first to move, he was crawling on all fours to the end of the bed, eyes locked on Ash, an almost feral look in his eyes. Dean felt himself harden at the look that was not even attended for him. Cas raised up to his knees and wrapped his strong arms around Ash, kissing her heatedly. Dean was wrong, this was the most beautiful thing in creation, his Heart and Soul locked in a passionate embrace.

Cas moved his kisses down Ash’s neck kissing his way down to her breast. Ash’s eyes locked with Dean as Cas slipped the strap off of Ash’s left shoulder allowing him access to her left breast. Cas took her nipple into his mouth and began to lick and suck at its taunt peak. Dean saw Ash’s eyes close for just a second and then he heard Ash’s voice in his head as she extended an arm out to him, “Come to us Dean, we want you with us.” Cas must have heard as well because he stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Dean as well. “Come here handsome.” Was all that Cas had to say and Dean was practically launching himself at his lovers. When he closed the few feet gap between where was sprawled on the bed and where Cas and Ash were at the foot of the bed, Dean was breathing as if had just ran for his life.

He did not know who to touch or kiss first, his head spun at the very idea of what was actually going on here. He was having a threesome with his fiancés, but it was nothing like he had ever experienced so far, the Double Mint Twins paled in comparison to this! His very being, his soul burned for these two amazing individuals. Dean came up right alongside Cas and looked at Ash and then Cas and whispered, “Keep kissing, please.” They were kissing again before the please was out of his mouth. Dean then reached down and placed on hand on Cas’s cock and on between Ash’s legs. They all started moaning. Cas was so hard and Ash was so wet and her clit as hard as a pebble. After only a few strokes of his fingers, Ash broke her kiss with Cas and threw her head back and started calling their names. ‘Oh, Cas, Oh Dean, oh yeah, oh God, Dean, umm, so good, CASTIEL!”

Dean felt himself getting even harder, although five minutes ago he would not have thought that was even possible. Ash moved to touch Dean, to stroke him, and said, “Lay down my Hunter.” He obliged. Ash pulled Dean’s boxer brief off and tossed them out of her way. She climbed up to straddle herself over him, lining herself up to plunge herself down on his length. This sent a wave of pleasure run up and down Dean’s spine, her warm, tight, wetness wrapping around him and when she began to move her hips to roll against him, he began to pant. It felt so good, safe and warm. Love and need all wrapped up in one slick, silky movement.

As he lay there on his back Cas laid down in bed beside him and began to kiss Dean, his hands running over the planes of Dean’s chest and stomach. As Cas kissed Dean, his tongue dancing in and out of Dean’s mouth, Castiel moved his hand to where Dean and Ash’s bodies met and began to stroke both Ash and Dean. Two fingers sliding against Ash and branching in a v to rub Dean on each side of his penis as Ash rocked back and forth on Dean. She placed her hands on Dean’s chest and raised up on her knees to allow access for Cas to touch Dean and Ash both but not breaking contact between the Hunter and his Heart. It was almost than Dean could stand, he was barley holding in, trying not to come so quickly. As if knowing what he was thinking, Ash spoke, “Dean Baby, let go, I want to feel you come inside me.” That did it! Dean came apart, his orgasm making his whole body shudder. He was practically screaming around Cas’s tongue. After a good two minutes of feeling himself pulse gush after gush unto Ash, he found himself softening and Ash moving off of him.


	26. Chapter 26

Cas loved seeing both of his loves come apart like this, enjoying each other and him. Cas felt Dean moving in and out of Ash, both of them making the most delicious sounds. Cas had imagined this for a long time and it would never have possible except for the amazing woman that prayed to anyone listening, at the end of her rope and the end of her hope. He answered and he never would regret it. She was so strong, so beautiful, inside and out and powerful! Dean was a shelter of strength for him, the one constant since the day he felt Dean’s soul in hell all those years ago. Through all his faults, all his mistakes Cas knew Dean would always love him, he always had.

Cas then looked at Dean “I’m going to make love to you now, Ash will you help me? I know you know what you’re doing.” “Of Course, if that is OK with you Dean, I know we have never done that, is it what you want?” Dean looked and said, “Yes, I want you inside me too Ash, I just never knew how to ask.” Ash then said, “Watch this.” And snapped her fingers, in her hand appeared a bottle of lube. “And feel, it’s already warm!” She touches it to Dean’s side. Cas watches as the Hunters eyes fill with amazement and longing. She then covers her fingers with the warm gel and starts to reach between Dean’s legs. Gently rubbing against his opening at first and then he sees her press two of her delicate fingers into the tight opening. She is also using her powers because in here, their private oasis, her telepathy works as telekinesis as well.

Dean is moaning into her mouth as she kissed him while she stretches him out, her nimble fingers brushing against the bundle of nerves that curve inside Dean. He knows that she can find it easily, because she has with him many, many times. Dean is hard and throbbing so Cas reaches down and begins to gently stroke him, making him buck hard on Ash’s hand. She looks up at Cas and says in a husky voice, her accent still lilting, “I think he’s ready for you Angel.” “Are you ready Dean?” Cas asks. “Yes, oh yes, Angel, yes.” Is Dean’s reply. 

Cas then tells Dean to lay down on his back and relax to help him prepare for Cas filling him. Dean does as he is told but grabs a hold of Ash who is looking at her two lovers and says “Kiss me, my Heart!” then he says “My Soul, my Angel, fill me.” She gladly acquiesces laying down beside him, and kiss him deeply, slowly. Cas does as he asked as well, lining up with Dean and plunging deep. Cas feels every muscle of Dean’s most intimate places flex and contract. He looks down to see Dean was very hard again. As if Ash heard his thoughts she reached down to stroke Dean’s member, in a slow sure rhythm. Dean is bucking into Cas, gasping as Cas sees Dean come all over his own belly and Ash’s hand. Cas is still setting a steady rhythm feels his own climax coming on. Cas leans down and starts kissing Dean as well. His tongue, Ash’s tongue and Dean’s tongue all dancing together, it is a little awkward at first but then it is as if all three of them could read each other’s minds and began to dance in time. Dean has been reaching over to Ash and stroking her warm, wet center and she is coming undone under his hand and Cas feels the riptide of pleasure dragging him under into bliss and fills Dean with all his love.

Panting and spent Cas pulls out of Dean and watches as Ash looks at both him and Dean and says, “I love you two so much. Thank you for allowing me to be here with you two. I know it is such a special time for y’all actually being able to kiss, touch and make love to each other without my assistance. I will never forget this.” She has teas in her beautiful eyes, and they begin to flow down her cheeks. Dean reaches over and pulls her to his side. “Ashby, we wouldn’t have it any other way, would we Cas? WE wish you could be with us here more!” he said, kissing her forehead and wiping away the tears. Cas replies to Dean’s question, “Yes Ashby, this has been the most perfect night, thank you for helping me hold us here. WE are so blessed to have you, not only have you brought me and Dean together finally. You have completed the both of us, you are one third of our whole.” 

They spent another hour or so laying in the big bed together, talking and snuggling. There happiness and contentment are palpable to them all. Then they feel Ash begin to fade slightly, the potion reaching the end of its efficacy. Cas kisses both of his lovers again and “We will be together again, I love you both so much, Dean you are my hero, my hunter and Ash you are MY Angel! Just know that no matter what happens, I love you two. I will fight heaven, hell purgatory and earth to come home to you no matter what the odds. Ash I think you need to return all of us back to the bunker, I know you are tired.” “Ok, Castiel,” She says as she kisses him again. They all slowly find themselves back in their bedroom. Cas and Ash once again in one body and Dean holding them tight. The humans drift off to sleep and the Angel waits to make his move.


	27. Chapter 27

Dean woke up in such a good mood, he felt whole, he felt stable and loved. He felt like he deserved this chance to be happy, really happy for the first time in his life. He rolled over to look at his Heart and Soul, Ash was still sleeping, her honey brown hair a mess, her small lips pink, just begging for Dean to kiss them till they were red and slightly swollen. He behaved himself and just gave her a kiss on the forehead and jumped up for a quick shower and then to fix his family breakfast. On the way out the door He prayed to Cas hoping that he would come give him a good morning kiss but he was silent.

After Dean got out of the shower and dressed for the day it was only 0630 so he thought he might as well get some coffee going and cruise the internet for a case. After all they were all hunter’s here and despite preparing for the wedding, they had nothing productive to do. Well, Dean thought to himself, making love to his fiancés all day long is highly productive but not in the traditional sense. They needed to work, so they needed a case, so research it was.

About one hour latter Dean was scrambling eggs, baking biscuits (Ash had taught him how) and cooking fresh country sausage that he made himself from fresh ground pork ( another thing ash had taught him). God, he loved that sweet, smart, sexy woman. In the middle of his musings, he heard Ash scream “Cas, Cas, OH MY GOD, Castiel, where are you?” Dean took off in a dead run down the hall and her start screaming his name, “Dean, he is gone, oh my GOD he’s gone, Dean, DEAN!!!!” Dean then hears Sam and Eileen come running out of their room and throwing Dean, Ash and Cas’s door open. He is there just a second behind.

Ash is setting in bed, holding her chest, crying uncontrollably into Sammy’s arms. Her lovely face transformed into a mask of pain and sorrow. She turns her head to see Dean standing there, “Dean, He left me, oh my God, he left us! He’s gone, he’s gone, I, I….”back into uncontrollable sobs. Dean takes her into his arms from Sam and pulls her into his lap. “My Heart, oh my heart, shhh, can you guys go call Bobby and please get her a glass of water and a cool wet rag?” Dean felt his voice crack and waiver, he could feel the tears pricking his eyes. Sam squeezed his shoulder and nodded his head, he and Eileen exited the room. 

Dean felt like a piece of him had been ripped away again, why had Cas left? Why would he, did someone snatch him away from Ash, from him? Did he not want them anymore, but what about last night, their time in the cabin between the worlds, did it cause Cas to bolt? These thoughts swirled through his head, Ash and him clinging to each other like a life line. Dean hears Ash, give a small, weary laugh, “Dean Sweetie, you still are about the loudest thinker I have ever met.” Dean looked at her, so she still had telepathy even with Cas gone. He felt this pit in his stomach, he was trying, seriously trying not to freak out, trying not to lash out, he wanted to but the person he wanted to lash out at wasn’t here.

“Dammit, Cas, why, why did you leave, we are barely holding on here!” He prayed. Of course he heard nothing. Sam and Eileen came in with the things Dean asked for and a phone tucked to Sam’s ear. “Here Ash, Bobby wants to talk to you.” Dean watched as she reached out a shaking hand and took the phone. “Oh… Un…cle… Bob…bb…bby,” she managed to sob out. Dean took the phone from her hand and put it on the bed and turned the speaker phone on. “Hey, Bobby, got ya on speaker phone now, tell me something good! He just left, he didn’t say a word to us, just left us.” His voice was shaking again, with an edge of anger bleeding through. Ash held his hand and stroked her hand up and down his back. Making little circles, trying to sooth him. He felt like such an ass, he knew Ash was a thousand, no a million times more wrecked by this, she and Cas had shared the same body for almost 2 years now, she really did have a chunk ripped out of her. For Dean it felt like just another relationship gone wrong. How could he have ever thought he could be happy? Ash was staring at him with a new depth of loss, “Dammit, Ash, no baby don’t you even get that into your head, you are my Heart, you make me happy, I just am being an Ass, I’m hurt, baby!” he thought at her. A wave of relief transformed her face a little. “I know you are Sweetie, I’m sorry I jumped strait to ‘Oh my God, I’m not enough, he’s only with me for Cas.’ Thoughts.” She thought at him.

“Hey Dean, you listenin’ boy?” Bobby was yelling over the phone. Sam punched Dean in the arm gently to rouse him from whatever thoughts he was sharing with Ash. “Yeah, Bobby I’M here. So is Ash.” “Now you two don’t panic, I know that you both are already there but, try to relax. We don’t know what Cas has in mind. Ash did he give you any indication that he was leaving?” “No Sir, we were so happy last night, he and I talked for a minute after Dean and I had gone to bed and he said nothing, just that he loved me and for me to get some rest.” Ash replied. “Well baby girl, we are going to find Cas, but let me tell you, he is going to get an ass whoopin’ for scarring and upsetting you so, oh and upsetting Dean too, ya know.” He said almost as an afterthought but not really. “Let me run down some leads, call in some favors and I will call back in a couple of hours. Sam, Dean, and Eileen you take care of my baby girl you got it.” Bobby said. To which they all gave a resounding yes.


	28. Chapter 28

Ash felt like death, she felt like a zombie, like her guts had been ripped out and were swinging around the feet right now, waiting to painfully trip her up. She was moved from the bedroom to the War Room and sat on the same loveseat that they has on the first day they had come to the bunker. “They no more,” she thought, “only me in here now.” She felt so empty that she could just float away if the right wind blew right now. The only thing that she felt that was holding her down to the earth was Dean’s strong arms wrapped protectively around her. She seriously thought that he was thinking she would disappear too if he let her out of his sight for a minute. Heck, he was even following her to the bathroom when nature called.

Sam had tried to get Dean to make a pie run with him, but no dice. “Sammy, no, I can’t just leave Ash, what if Cas comes back? What if something happens while I am gone and I lose her too? What if something happens to me, I can’t leave her alone? Sorry Sam?” Dean would reply. Ash had told him several times that she would be fine for a couple of hours, that she wasn’t going anywhere. Still he refused. Ash tried not to cry, she really did, she knew how hard all this was on Dean, his Angel, his love, his future husband was gone, all he was left with was this broken, fat, ugly thing that she was. He deserved so much better. God how she loved him! God how she loved Cas! How could she ever be enough for Dean without Cas? That train of thought brought her right back to sobbing uncontrollably into Dean’s arms. She could feel the silent tears dripping from his eyes as well. Running onto her back, her t-shirt was soaked to her skin with them. 

I…I’m…so….sss…oorry….ba…by…I did...did…n’t…mean…,” God she hated how pitiful she sounded! “to maa…ke…him…go….aa…waay!” Dean griped her tighter and through the tears he stared at her hard. “Ashby Renee Winchester, don’t you even go there! Cas, that bastard, it is his fault!” Dean spit out. Ash quickly said regaining some composer, “NO, NO, Dean, don’t call him that, he is still our fiancé, or rather your fiancé, you know you don’t have to call me a Winchester. Cas is the one you should be calling by your name.” “As I just said, Ashby Renee Winchester, or do you not want me without Cas?” he said with a painfully questioning voice, she could hear the way she had just cut him with her words. “Oh Dean, of course I want you, you are so brave and strong, your My Hunter, you make me feel like I am this beautiful, wanted, creature that I know I am not but that is how you say you see me. I love you so much! I am just afraid without Castiel you wouldn’t want me either! I feel so empty, so alone in my own head, my own body, I mean if I can’t even keep Cas with me, with us, how am I supposed to be able to keep you?”

“Ash My Heart, you never have to worry about me leaving you, even after death I will be with you, your eternal companion remember? I mean it, you are my Heart, I can’t live with a heart I can learn to live without my Soul but never my Heart.” He kissed her then, hard and needy, she poured ever feeling of need, ever feeling of wanted to be wanted, loved and cherished into her kiss. She wanted him to know how much she loved, needed, and wanted him. She moved to straddle him on the love seat, he grabbed her hips with his large, strong hands and pulled her closer to him bringing their torsos flush to one another. All she could do was hold onto him around the neck and if her life depended on it. His hands snaked under her t-shirt caressing her back and sides.

“God, I love you Ash, god, I want you, need you so bad right now, for now and ALWAYS.” Dean growled, his already deep voice thick with need as he began to kiss her as if he wanted to devour her. Ash responded in kind but after a moment she broke away from their passionate kisses. “Dean, Sweetie, If you don’t get me back to the bedroom I am going to have to make love to you right here, that would be quite a show for Sam and Eileen when they get home.” “Well, we can’t let them getting all jealous of the way you make me scream, now can we?” Dean replied a devilish smile on his handsome face, his eyes a stormy green. It was enough to make Ash remember her own name. He grabbed her by the hand and started leading her to their room.

They were there in heartbeat it seemed, Dean shutting the door and locking it behind them. He spun around and faced Ash, grabbing her and undressing her as he backed her to the bed. Ash watched Dean look her over hungrily as she backed up to place herself higher on the bed. Then Dean stripped his clothes as well. Crawling toward her on the bed, taking her knees and pushing them apart. He then dipped his head down and buried his face in her lap. She felt a shock go through her as his skilled tongue met the small bundle of nerves at the top of the most intimate part of her body. She heard him moan, the most wonderful growl bubbling out of his throat. “Ash, oh GOD, you taste so good, mmmmm, oh how I am going to make you come again and again and again.” He breathed. All she could do was call his name and thread her hands through his short cropped hair. He slipped two of his wide fingers into her and moaned again. “So wet, so wet for me.” The vibrations of his moan vibrating threw her and bringing her to the edge of ecstasy and with the next lave of his tongue and push and pull of his fingers it through here over the edge and into full blown orgasm. 

He moved kissing up her leg, over her middle and up to her breasts, his gaze never leaving hers, it was hot and pleasing at the same time. He needed her as much as she needed him right now, forever and always. He moved his body so that they were lined up, his arms braced beside her head, and then she felt him breach her warm, wet center. Another heavenly groan escaped his throat and he began to move in and out of her in a slow sweet rhythm. Kissing her all the while as she wrapped her arms under his arms and around his broad, muscular back. Oh how he filled her, oh how he moved, dipping his hips and rolling into her each time he made a stroke. She could feel another orgasm beginning to threaten to explode inside her as Dean spread her legs just a little further to increase the amount of skin on skin. The curly hairs of his pubis brushing against her sensitive pearl once again making her call his name and dig her fingers into his back. She looked into those stormy hazel green eyes and gave him a look of utter and complete possessiveness and heat. He lost control with that look, he shuddered as wave after wave of his own orgasm over took him. Calling her name as if it were a prayer.


	29. Chapter 29

He heard her screaming, he hear him cursing his name; he heard them both pray; it was almost more than he could bear. Castiel, one time Angel of the Lord, Angel of Thursdays and temperance listened as the very reason for his existence called out to him in pain and he was powerless to answer. The ritual that Gabriel had found for him was taking more of his grace than he had expected. Even with Gabriel’s help it was strenuous on both of them. You see Cas was once again in search of a body, he did not want another vessel, he wanted his body back. 

He had removed his grace from Ash 9 weeks ago and with very few exceptions most hours out of the day he could hear Dean and Ashby call out to him. They were hurt, Dean angry and Ash feeling guilty and lost. Cas’s only peace came from the knowledge that they had each other. He had to hold onto that, he knew that he may have killed the happiness that could have been between his Hunter, himself and Ashby but he had to make the move. He had to find a way to save Ashby and still be with both of them for as long as they both lived and afterwards as well. Ash was strong, more powerful than Cas, Dean or even Ash herself had ever imagined. She was not weakening as quickly as they suspected she might but she was still weakening, her soul was weakening from the connection her and Cas shared. The fact that the two could exist in one body mostly independently was unheard of, literally. In the millennia Angels had been taking earthly vessels never had there been a bond like theirs.

Cas had been looking for a way to find his body since he fell in love with Ash and that need only intensified as Dean and Ashby had fell in love as well. Dean and he were able to spend time together in the cabin between worlds but only at great cost to Ash. The time Cas and Ash spent there was also risky to her. She never faltered, never complained but it taxed her. This was something Cas could not allow, there had to be a way for all three of them to live their lives together and not sacrifice Ash in the meantime. So Cas began to search for a way to get a body of his own. A year and a half ago he had contacted his brother Gabriel and asked for his help and Gabriel was happy to help.

Once Cas figured out how to get all three parts of his whole into the cabin he knew that the next step would be to leave. It was a risk, he knew they felt it a terrible loss, a confusing, soul splitting loss but he had to try. So when he found the actual remnants of his body a few weeks ago he knew he had to make his move. So he made the potion they needed to go to the dimensional pocket together and had Dean and Ash follow him there. He wanted to be with both of them like that at least once. To show how much he loved, wanted and needed them. Because he knew that returning to them might not be possible. The ritual to reconstruct the body and attach his grace to it might end him but it was something he had to do to insure Ash’s continued existence. 

He had not told either one of them what he was doing, he knew he couldn’t because they would find it too dangerous and unnecessary. He knew that Ash was finding him more and more distant from her, hiding his thoughts, feelings and intentions from her, he hated it but didn’t know what else to do. The research and preparation was very consuming by itself but to block Ashby took extra. Once he left her body, he felt that sense of being untethered, floating through the ether once again until Gabriel could harness him into a focus that would hold him until the long ritual was done. There he had been for 40 days, the only way he knew was Gabriel informed him of each new day on Earth. Not that Cas really needed it he could hear his lovers call to him in their waking hours and only heard silence when he knew that must be sleeping. Even then their dreams could come to him as if they were prayers. 

The last steps of the ritual were almost complete, the time of “make or break” as Dean would put it was upon him. Either he would be back in his body able to go home to his fiancés or he would be no more. If it were the later he had given Gabriel specific instructions to go to the Winchesters and tell them what happened. To help make them understand why he did this, why he had to try. He did not want to “Die” but he could not risk not trying. As these thoughts swirled through his consciousness he felt white hot heat, painful, tearing waves of power rip through him and the last thought he managed to put together was “Ash and Dean I love you, I will see you soon, I hope.” He forced the thought out of himself and sent it in their direction hoping that they would receive his word, then there was nothing but black.


	30. Chapter 30

Sam set at his desk in the war room, Eileen was on a video conference with Bobby and a few other hunters that had been trying to track down Cas. It had been 9 weeks and the only lead they had was Gabriel was also missing. The lead ended up getting them nowhere, they tracked him down to a certain point and then he just disappeared. Sam hated the pain that he saw in his brother’s eyes, he could have never guessed that Cas would willing leave Dean ever again, he knew the angel loved him but to leave Ash, that made Sam Winchesters blood boil! She was in shock, she was disoriented at times and hearing her scream out in her sleep for Castiel was unbearable.

Dean almost never left her side, I mean he even followed her into the bathroom for a good two weeks until she started screaming at him to get out and give her some “Durn privacy.” Dean would post himself outside the door as sentry until she finished. Ash was a strong woman but she just like Dean lost and hurt, they clung to each other but were not able to make themselves do much more at first. Between Bobby, Eileen and Sam they managed to keep them both fed and clothed. It was getting better, Ash even made biscuits, sausage gravy, veggie sausage gravy out of almond flower for Sam and her Great Granny Templeton’s Chocolate gravy (One of the weirdest and most disgusting sounding things he ever heard of until he tried it, it was sweet, thick and rich almost like a warm pudding) for Dean for dinner about a few nights ago. Dean loved the stuff and so did Bobby. Dean helped do dishes and they even turned on some music and Ash sang a little. It was a little more normal then it had been in weeks.

Sam missed the happy home that they had built here, their oasis from the rest of the world. It was a place of peace and family, away from the chaos and blood of their lives. They were hunter’s the lot of them so what they had was rare and beautiful. They fought together and for one another, for their family. “Castiel, if you are listening, get your shit together and get back here before you destroy us all!” Sam angrily prayed. Eileen and he had been out of several short hunts since Cas left but did not take cases that took them too far away from home, in case they were needed. 

Sam will never forget about seven weeks ago Dean called them, while they were on the road tracking down another fruitless lead, in a panic. Forty-three years old and he was freaking out because Ash had started her “monthlies” as Dean put it for the first time since Cas had found her and Dean had to go to the store and get “supplies.” He had no idea what to do and was freaking out about being away from her, and was too embarrassed to call and ask Ashby what she needed. Eileen just rolled her eyes and signed to Sam what he needed to get. Dean groaning with each new item, pads, cramp relief meds, a heating pad and Eileen stressed, chocolate! That was the only item on the list Dean seemed more than happy to buy.

The last few days had been especially rough on Sissy, Sam thought, she was sick most of time. Her cheeks that were usually round seemed sunk in a bit. It was worrying the hell out of Dean and Sam alike. So today Eileen and Ash went to town alone. Dean objected, no he down right told her no! When he said that she gave him a look that could make the bravest warrior to their knees. “Dean Winchester, you listen to me, I will not be told what to do, I want to go out with Eileen, Dean began to interrupt but Ash stopped him, “no, no, no you are going to stay here with Bubbie and search for leads to find Castiel!” He did as he was told but this had Dean even more on edge than he normally was lately. Pacing back and forth in the War room looking at his phone every few seconds. “Dammit Sammy, where could they be? It only takes 20 minutes to get to town and 20 minutes back, what could be taking them 2 freaking hours!?” Dean growled. “Look Dean, they probably just enjoying the weather, it’s nice out and Ash has been cooped up in here for over two months, set down and stop pacing, you’re working a groove in the marble, dude.” Sam growled back at his brother. 

He saw Dean flop down on the loveseat against the wall, head hung down with a hand on each side of his head elbows braced on each knee rubbing his face and hair. “Ash is sick, Sam, I think being without Cas is going to kill her, I want you to know that if we have to burn her body your gonna have to burn me too, right beside her. I won’t live in a world without her, not for a minute. I have lost my Soul, that we know can be lived through,” he laughed bitterly, “but Sam I can’t live without my Heart, I just can’t, not for you, not for Bobby, not for anyone.” Sam looked at his brother. Dean was not kidding, it broke Sam’s heart. “Not even for Cas?” Sam asked but before Dean could answer Eileen and Ash came the down the stairs.


	31. Chapter 31

As Ash walked through the door she saw both Sam and Dean standup as if they were preparing to go into battle at any second. She felt horrible, sick most of the day for days now and emotionally drained. Smells bothered her, especially fried chicken, when she realized that and the fact that she hadn’t had a period since the first one after Cas left she began to panic. When she was much younger, 24 to be exact she had gotten pregnant with her and Alan’s only child James. One of the worst things about her pregnancy was that any time she smelled fried chicken she got violently ill. 

Well, she was 42 now and way too old to get pregnant, in fact the last time she had went to the gynecologist before Cas had found her they said was close to menopause. Also there was the fact that she was not able to have children again after chemo when she was 29. It sterilized her, she no longer created viable eggs. Alan and she had went through a long painful process of trying to get pregnant again only to have the Doctors tell them it was absolutely not a possibility without IVF and a donor egg, maybe not even then. 

So when the symptoms started happening and the aversion to fried chicken started, she flipped out. She did the math and she should have had her period again by now. So she made an appointment with a local OBGYN while hiding from Dean in the bathroom. She asked Eileen to take her and swore her to secrecy, with all that was going on, with all that had happened she did not want to put any more stress on Dean. Well today was the day and when she left the doctor’s office she was even more confused than she was when she had gotten there. They did a pregnancy test right away even though Ash said it would be impossible. It was positive! Ash almost fainted, if Eileen hadn’t been there to hold her up she would have hit the floor. They did an ultrasound and sure enough there was a little bun in her oven. A small little fluttery heart beat and small budding finger and toes. They estimated her being about 6 weeks along. 

Dean ran to her, wrapping his strong arms around her and pressing her to his chest. She began to cry and shake uncontrollably. She was so scared that Dean would freak out but she had to tell him. If she could only get herself under control. She took a breath and focused on the little flitter of a heart beat she had saw on the screen earlier. She opened her eyes and stepped away from Dean and for the first time in several weeks she felt like she could breathe a little. She still felt somewhat empty inside, like her body and mind were just too big for just her to be in there but she was carrying inside her another life, another soul. She needed to pull up her big girl panties and cowgirl up.

“Dean Sweetie, will you set down with me for a second there is something I need to tell you. Well, you and Sam it affects us all and Eileen already knows. I went to the Doctor today…” Before she could finish her sentence Dean started hyperventilating, “I knew it,” he wheezed, “you’re going to die, the cancer is back, I...I…nooo.” “DEAN, calm down, I don’t have cancer! I’m pregnant!” Dean looked up and his jaw fell open, his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed. Dean Winchester, fainted like a Southern bell at a BBQ who had her corset on too tight! If it wasn’t so serious it would be comical, Ash thought.

Once they had him up off the floor and into a setting position again Sam waved some ammonia under Dean’s nose and he startled back to reality. He was pale and shaky but he was there. “Ash Baby, are you sure? I mean you can’t, right?” Dean asked. “Well almost a decade ago that was true but now obviously not. The OBGYN even said there was absolutely no sign of that I had ever had a child. I think he thought I was lying to him when I told him Alan would have been 24 this year. I gave him my ID but he still didn’t believe my age. The scars from the polycystic ovary syndrome that I suffered from for years was gone too. Here look at this Dean.” She pulled out her phone and opened an email. They had recorded the ultra sound and sent it to her on her phone. The video began to play and the only sound in the room besides their breathing was the whoosh, whoosh of the ultra sound and the sound of a very strong, very fast heartbeat.

Dean reached out and gently touched the screen, his eyes full of wonder. “He healed you, Ash, Cas healed you and as soon as he was gone you got pregnant with my baby. My child, Ash you are going to have my child, I’M going to a DADDY! Hell, yeah!” Dean got the goofiest grin on his face and it changed his whole body. His spine was straighter, his smile genuine stretching from the crinkles at the corners of his eyes to his mouth and echoed in his hazel green eyes. “Sammy, you’re gonna be a friggin’ uncle, I gotta call Bobby, he’s gonna be a grandpa! It is a boy or a girl? Wait it’s too soon to tell, right? Oh God, I hope it’s a boy, I don’t think this Daddy could take a teenage girl but then again she’ll be raised by a bunch of hunters so she bound to be bad ass, especially with you for a Momma.” Dean babbled at them all. For the first time in over a month, the Winchester family members who still living in the bunker laughed together. It was good.


	32. Chapter 32

Dean had a nightmare, this was nothing new; Dean’s dreams were often filled with nightmares and blood, a reflection of the life he had lived since he was young. Waking up in a panic, covered in sweat and ready for battle was nothing new either but now he had Ash’s calming, loving presence to sooth him. She snuggled close all night long, every night and Dean wouldn’t have it any other way. When the nightmares did come she would hold him that much tighter and run her hand over his hair and back until the panic subsided. She had asked him about counseling, but he knew they would just think he was crazy and he didn’t like shrinks at all. However, since asking Ash and Cas to marry him and then finding out he was going to be a Daddy he had been seriously thinking about finding some help. Ash said she was looking for someone familiar with the life because she knew she needed it. Especially since Cas left them, flat on their asses, gripping to keep it together, clawing to tread water. Dean still longed for Cas, still missed him terribly but he was pissed as well.

It had been 6 weeks since Ash had announced that she was pregnant, the morning sickness had gotten better if she ate as soon as she woke up in the morning. Dean always made sure she had peanut butter and crackers made and stacked on a plate on her bedside table with a glass of water. He still worried about her and the baby but the weight that she was gaining now made him relax a little. 

The fact of the matter was when Cas left he left a huge frickin’ hole in Ash and his lives. They still weren’t even close to good but it was better. The nightmares that came now were mostly about Cas. He was strung up on a cross being tortured by demons or having his grace sucked out of him by another angel or rotting away in some heavenly jail. They were bloody and in them Cas always died screaming his and Ash’s names with his last breath. He missed his Soul but as the weeks dragged on he was more and more certain that something big had happened but he didn’t know what.

Now lying in bed his head on Ash’s breast, her strong arms wrapped around him, stroking his hair and back kissing the top of his head, he was beginning to drift back off to sleep. As Ash was humming softly to him, warm and content, the alarms started going off. Dean and Ash were both on their feet in an instant. Dean pulling on lounge pants and his boots. Ash throwing on her leggings under her long t-shirt that she was sleeping in and her boots as well, both pulling their bedside guns out of their respective night stands. He looked at her and his heart swelled, this was one bad ass woman, funny, smart, strong and sexy. She gave him that look again, “Cowboy get your head in the game.” Sometimes it was hard living with a telepath.

They met Eileen and Sam in the hall as they were heading to the security monitors. Dean and Ash signaled that they were going up the stairs, when Eileen made the most god awful sound out of her throat, like she was being strangled and Sam was white as a sheet. Ashby, must have heard their thoughts because her head snapped in their direction, stopping dead in her tracks and yelling, “CASTIEL!!!” Confusion, anger, and then relief flew over face and then she was off in a run again, heading up the stairs before Dean could even blink.

Dean had almost caught up with Ash as she flung open the front door, the cold rain blowing in hard and then she stepped into the darkness, gun drawn. Dean was right behind her and nearly ran over her because she had stop dead in her tracks. Standing in front of her about 6 feet away was a man with his hands up, it was dark and Dean could not quite see his features but Dean could tell two things, he was wearing a khaki colored trench coat and had short, very dark hair. Lightning struck across the clouds and illuminated the man’s face. Full lips, square jaw and blue eyes, this man looked like Cas or rather Jimmy Novak. Dean thought he was going to throw up. Ash was standing squared off and aiming her gun at the man. “Keep your hands up move really slowly, Dean could you please help our guest here get inside, give me a minute I will be right in.” Ash instructed. Dean gave her a look that told her that he was not going to let her stay out here by herself. “Bubbies here with me, I have to throw up.” Sure enough his mountain of a brother was right beside her, shot gun raised, so she felt safe lowering her own weapon. Once the safety was on her gun again, she put it in her waist band and bent over and vomited just as she said she would.

Dean caught a pair of cuffs that Sam had thrown at him and placed them on the man’s hands. “Keep real cool and don’t try anything, got it Buddy?” Dean growled out. “Yes, Dean.” The man said. His voice sending shocks down Dean’s spine and twisting his guts. The man sounded just like Cas! He went with Dean without a fuss, following ever order from Dean exactly. Once back in the War room, Eileen trained her gun on the man and Dean to pat him down. As Dean was going down each leg patting him down the man asked, “How far along is she, about 12 weeks?” “Hey, Buddy I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about but shut your cakehole.” Dean snipped. No weapons, no wallet, no cell phone just the clothes on his back. 

Dean had the man set down in a chair and tied him to it, his wet clothes dripping onto the marble floor. Ash and Sam came back into the room, she looked pale and both of them were soaking wet as Dean and the man were. “OK, now tell us who you are, why you are here and why you look like Cas?” Dean barked. “Dean, it is me, I came home to you, you and Ash, our family.” The man calmly stated. Yeah well, we will be the judge of that.” Dean said. He felt Ashby’s hand touch his arm gently, he looked at her. “Dean Sweetie, let me talk to him.” She said “OK baby, but I’m not going anywhere.” Dean replied. “I never imagined you would.” She halfheartedly smiled.

She stepped close to the man reaching her hand to touch his dark stubbled face. The man visible leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and sighing, turning his nose as if to breathe Ash in. Dean did not like that one bit. “Hey Prev, if you sniff my wife again like that you won’t be able to smell ever again, I can promise you that.” Dean informed the man. The man straightened and opened his blue, blue eyes and stared at Dean with such intensity, once again the twist in his gut and the shock down his spine. Ash spoke then, “I am going to listen to your thoughts, do not try to block me, do not try to lie, I will know and you will not like what happens when The Winchesters are lied to.”

“I will not fight or lie to you Ashby, I just want to be home with my family, with my Hunter and my Angel. You know that is what you are, don’t you Ashby, you are my Savior, my Angel, it was your strength that got me through the process of re constructing my body.” The man said to Ash, staring deep into her eyes. Dean had to jump to catch Ash as she cried out and slumped to the ground, her head landing in the man’s lap. “Cas, Cas, it is you! Oh My Angel!” She cried out throwing her arms around his middle, tears streaming down her face. Dean was on his knees beside her in a blink of an eye, looking the man, looking Cas in the eyes. 

Dean saw that tears now streaming down Cas’s face as well. Ashby kissed Cas like he was oxygen, like she was trying to inhale him to fill that void that was there since Cas left her alone in her own body and mind. She broke off the kiss and grabbed Dean, kissed him with the same intensity making his mind short out for a second. He watched as she gently all be it unsteadily stand up; Sam was there to help her find he balance. Dean looked Cas dead in the eyes and touched his face, he knew as surely as he knew his own name this was their Angel, his Soul. Dean grabbed him behind the neck and pulled him into a fierce kiss of his own, the feel of those slightly chapped pillowy lips made hot tears spring from his eyes. When he broke off the kiss, he stood up, stared into those electric blue eyes, and then punched Cas hard enough in the face to knock him backwards.


	33. Chapter 33

When the alarms went off Sam was sleeping so deeply that he almost missed it. Eileen of course could not hear the alarms but the flickering red lights made her jump up out of bed. Sam woke up to her violently shaking him awake. They both were dressed weapons in hand in under 20 seconds. Sam saw Ash and Dean coming out of their bedroom as well. A look that meant that he was ready to fight, ready to kill, was frozen on Dean’s face. Sam knew that he had that same hard look on his face as well. Ash was wide eyed and on guard as well. He short legs somehow keeping up with Dean as if it wasn’t anything.

Sam and Eileen saw his brother and his future sister in law signal for them to monitor the video surveillance, while they went to check the doors. When Eileen and Sam looked at the night vision camera that was located just outside the main entrance to the bunker, they saw a familiar figure wind whipping through his coat, wet and standing so still he very could have been a statue. Sam snapped his head to look at Eileen as she made a loud strangled noise, he looked to her and mouthed, “Cas?” She quickly signed “God, I hope it’s him.” Ash had stopped so quickly she looked like she had hit a wall. She looked at them and yelled the angel’s name, then she was in motion again. Dean paused for a second but was quickly running to catch up with her.

The rain and lightning was so bad, he did not want Ash out there, afraid for her and his unborn niece or nephew. He knew that she was a tough, smart, resourceful hunter but she was also his family, so he trained his sawed off at the man in the coat and waited for instructions. When Ash told Dean to take the trench coat wearing man into the bunker, Sam took another look at Ash and knew she was about to throw up, pass out, or both. Sam stepped up beside her and held her hair as she lost what little was in her stomach. He walked her back in, making sure she was steady enough to stand on her own before he let go of her.

He saw the man tied to the chair, it was more than he looked just like Cas, the voice, his mannerisms, exactly the same, unsettling to say the least. If this wasn’t Cas, this person was a dead man, hell, even if it was Cas, the looks that Dean was giving him did not bode well. Sam jumped from his musing as his Sissy fell to her knees into the man’s lap. Dean fell beside her. Sam could not look away as both his brother and Ashby kissed this man in a very passionate, intimate way as if they were the only people in the room. Sam had never seen Dean kiss a man before but obviously he had kisses Cas many times because he kissed him like he knew exactly what he was doing.

Ash came to stand beside Eileen, happy tears running down her sweet face. Eileen wrapped her arms around her and held her close to her. This is when Sam’s eyes jerked back to Dean and Cas. Cas was on the floor still tied to the chair, his head had just smacked the hard marble floor after Dean had hit him square in the jaw. Sam yelled his brother’s name and lunged forward as he saw Dean hit the floor hard with his knees and continue to punch Cas in the face. “Stop it, stop it!” yelled Ash. She had moved her body to be a physical barrier between Cas and Dean. “I don’t care how hurt or scarred you are it its NEVER, EVER Ok to hit your spouse, do you hear me Dean Winchester?” He just stared at her for a second, just blinking. She responded with a very forceful, “Dean, I said do you HEAR ME?” He nodded weakly, said “Yes, ma’am” and then began to move toward Cas again. Ash once again made sure she was between Cas and Dean.

Sam saw Dean raise his hands in a peace offering and waited for Ash to move before he kneeled down to untie Cas, who had a busted lip and a black eye. Dean looked at Cas as he sat up and said “Cas, Angel, I’M sorry it was wrong for me to hit you, I am just so damn mad and hurt. Why did you leave us? It just about killed Ash, I was afraid I was going to lose her too.” Dean cried. “Dean, I know what I did was right but I went about it the wrong way. I will know I will have to spend a lot of time and effort to gain your trust.” Cas replied. Ash was right there beside Cas and once again wrapped her arms around him, crying happy tears. “Well, we can discuss this shortly but right now, let’s get you cleaned up and all of us changed out of these wet clothes, I am freezing!” “Of, Course My Angel.” Cas breathed, his nose buried deep into Ash’s wet hair, a look of hope bright on both their faces. Dean however was still scowling through his tears as they walked back to their room.

Sam looked at Eileen, took her into his arms and kissed her lightly on the lips. She stepped back to sign to him, “Do you think they are going to be alright?” Sam sighed and signed back. “Yeah, eventually but in the meantime it is going to be a hellish round of Dean vs. his emotional constipation and consternation.” Eileen just rolled her eyes and let out a high, exasperated snort and she turned around motioning her to follow her back to bed. He gladly retreated back to the safety of his love and his bed.


	34. Chapter 34

Cas wearing nothing but white boxer shorts sat on the edge of the bed in their bedroom. Well, what had been their bedroom before he left. His face hurt, where Dean had punched him several times. Ash was cleaning the wounds while Dean rummaged through a box of Cas’s old clothes, that had been stored in the closet, looking for something dry for Castiel to wear. Cas could tell by the way Dean was throwing things around he was still upset but every time Dean looked at Ashby and then him he could see the lines of anger fade from his face. Now he only seemed mildly annoyed and quite hurt.

Dean handed him some clean sweatpants and a white undershirt. Dean had changed into a clean pair of pajama bottoms but he remained shirtless. His well-muscled torso smooth save for a trail of golden brown hair starting at his navel and disappearing below the waist band of his lounge pants. The pentagram tattoo on his chest had not changed, the freckled perfection that was Dean Winchester had not changed. Ash was wearing nothing but her bra and panties having stripped out of her other wet clothes but not taking the time to redress. Her abdomen had begun to round out just a little, a product of the tiny life growing with in her. Cas was so happy for Dean and Ash, he had hoped that after he had healed Ash over the time their time sharing her body that she and Dean would get this chance. It only took him leaving her healed body behind to make conception possible.

Dean looked at Ash and said, “My Heart, if you don’t get out of those wet undies you are going to get sick. Here are some socks and sweats for you too, put them on, please.” “Thank you Daddy,” She said as she patted Dean’s hand, then she looked at Cas and said. “Papa you need to get dressed as well. I know if you do have any grace left it isn’t much and fading fast. You spent it all to rebuild your body didn’t you?” “Yes, Ashby, I used it all to get my body back and then to get back here to you and Dean. I am once again all but human right now. You called my Papa? Why?” Cas questioned cocking his head to side like a curious bird. “Well, Cas” Dean began, “You are going in this child’s life, right? Well, I guess the better question is do you still want to marry me and Ash?” Cas’s face lit up, “Oh, yes more than anything! That is why I did this, so you, Ash and I could be together, all three of us together on this plane, not relying on Ash and I being able to tether us to the cabin between the worlds. So that Ash could live and not just fade away because I want to exist. So that you and Ash could have chance to conceive a child.” “Well then,” Dean added, “the baby will call me Daddy and you Papa, if that is ok with you?” “That is wonderful Dean!” Cas shouted, standing up quickly and grabbing him in a huge hug. 

Dean responded in kind but then once he started to step back, Cas caught the look in Dean’s eyes. Dean grabbed Castiel by the nap of the neck and crushed Cas to his body, kissing him hungrily. Cas was so engrossed in the kiss he almost forgot to breathe, something his body now needed, he broke Dean’s kiss to gasp for air. Cas then heard a musical little laugh coming from his side. Ash was there beside him and Dean. She threw her arms around the both of them. Her smile made her eyes twinkle and her dimples become pronounced. Pregnancy was good on Ash, Cas thought, he didn’t know how it was even possible, but it made her even more beautiful than the last time he had laid eyes on her. She batted her lashes at him and blushed. So she could still hear thoughts, good to know, thought Cas. "Yeah but can you hear me Cas?" Ashby spoke straight into Cas's brain. He nodded his head. Cas then took his turn kissing Ash as well, next thing he knew he, Dean and Ash were making love to one another. The bond they shared just as strong and profound as ever. It was 2 am in the morning once the Winchester Thrupple got settled after their much needed, long overdue reunion. Dean on one side of the bed, Cas on the other and Ash in the middle. Ash was a snuggler, Cas and Dean were coming to realize they were too so the close quarters were ok but they all agreed that with Ash pregnant they were going to need a bigger bed. Of Course, there was going to be another period of adjustment for them, a lot more thigs more important than sleeping arrangements to work out. They would have to learn to live as three individual’s madly in love with one another but they could see it through together, with their new start.


	35. Chapter 35

Epilog part 1

The Wedding:

Dean:

It was a crisp autumn day in the Great Smoky Mountains, the leaves bright in their reds, yellows and oranges. The little cabin and surrounding area was a buzz of activity. There was a catering tent at the far side of the clearing, the smell of Big Bob Gipson’s BBQ thick in the air. One of the many things Ash had taught Dean about that he now loved. To be honest though, for once, Dean was not hungry he was way too nervous to eat. The ceremony was only about an hour away and Dean could not set still, he was pacing back and forth on the cabin’s front porch, trying to drink some coffee. Sam was walking up the path to the cabin from further into the woods were Ash and Cas’s dressing tents were located, the ceremony would be at a small pavilion by the deep creek that flowed through the woods.

Sam was walking quickly, holding a small child that did not look too happy about what was going on at the moment. Dean’s heart swelled with pride, that child was his son, his name was Dean Winchester Junior but they just called the green eyed boy DJ. He was 14 months old now and a hand full, of course he was, he was his son and a Winchester after all. He began crawling at 5 ½ months and was walking by 10 months old. By the time he was 1 year he was talking in full sentences. Dean could hear him now Crying, “Unc Am, Unc Am, I wan my Dada.” Mom, Dad, I really wish you could be here right now, I miss and love you guys so much. I hope that you both are proud of your sons and the life we have built.

Ash and Dean had been legally married since before DJ was born but had waited for the big wedding till the time came that Cas could be legally married to them as well. Surprisingly, it only taken a little over a year for polygyny to be decimalized and then sanctioned by the U.S. government as a legal institution. “Of Course,” Dean thought, “not too many woman marring more than one man, most of the time it was the other way around. That being said there are very few woman who have ever lived that are like our Ash. A swell of pride, love and admiration washing over Dean as he thought of his wife.

Dean was roused out of his musings by DJ yelling, “Dada, Dada!” Sam handed him over to him and jokingly said. “This little demon was insistent that he see his Daddy, because obviously Mommy, PawPaw Bobby, Papa, Uncle Sam and Aunt Eileen are not good enough at the moment.” Dean laughed, he knew how much his brother loved his nephew, and said “Well, hopefully he’ll go with Uncle Gabriel for a little before the ceremony, I bet he’ll eat up anything Gabe has to give him, he loves his “Unc Gabby.” DJ hearing his favorite Angelic Uncle’s name spoken brought a bright smile to DJ’s tear streaked face. “Unc Gabby, here, Unc Gaaaabbbbyyyy, here!” DJ chortled. Sure enough the Mookie SOB showed up as he always did when DJ called, day or night. “Woah, there buddy, Uncle Gabe was in the middle of chatting up a waitress.” Gabe huffed in mock exasperation, but quickly changed his tone when his nephew made a scowl. “Oh Buddy boy, don’t you worry about it you know all you have to do is holler and Unc Gabby is here for you, besides Daddy needs to finish getting ready to marry your Mommy and my Crazy little Brother, your Papa.” Gabe grabbed the baby from his Daddy and then promptly disappeared.

“So Dean, how are you feeling?” Sam asked. Dean cleared his throat and replied, “I’m kinda freaking out here, me married to anyone was laughable a few years ago. In fact if someone had told me that I would be married, with a kid, and happy, I would call them crazy, a liar or both. But, here I am married to Ashby, about to marry Cas and we have DJ, I’m happy man. I still wonder when the other shoe is gonna drop though, ya know?” Sam clapped him on the back and nodded his head vigorously, “I know exactly what you mean. We both have found happiness only to have it ripped away from us before it really started. I just have to have faith that finally the Winchesters have been allowed to be happy. We still are about the family business but this time we really are a family.” Sam and Dean sat on the cabin's porch and set in silence for sometime just enjoying each others company . When Dean next looked at his watch only 15 minutes before the wedding started so Sam and Dean went inside and combed their hair and straightened their ties one more time before heading down the path to take their positions for the ceremony.


	36. Chapter 36

Epilog Part 2

The Wedding:  
Cas:

Cas set alone in his dressing tent, Gabriel had disappeared about 5 minutes ago, happily telling Castiel that his nephew was requesting an audience. Whenever Dean Jr. called Gabriel was there, he adored the little boy. So did Cas, he was his son too after all. He had been there when DJ was born. Ash had went into labor almost 3 weeks early and Dean was a mess, sweating and puffing as if he was the one birthing the child. Cas didn’t really have an grace to speak of but he did have a connection to Ash and Dean’s minds. He stood there beside the bed holding both of their hands and letting calming thoughts flow from him to his mates.

Cas was the one who cut the umbilical cord as well, Dean was way too shaky and frankly Cas thought he might pass out at any second. Cas looked into the soul of the tiny child and saw the same supernova bright light just like his Mother and Father had but what was really surprising was that there was also a touch of angelic grace attached to the child’s soul. What was even more fascinating was it was Cas’s grace that was held in the soul of their child, so in a very real way the little boy was Cas’s child as much as Dean’s The child was not a Nephilim but something different all together. He was a human with some of the powers of an angel. What those powers would look like when the manifested no one knew. What Cas did know was that he had never felt as complete as when he was surrounded by Ash, Dean and holding Dean Jr. for the first time.

Gabriel popped back into the tent holding Dean Jr., the child had been teleported so many times in his short life he thought it was normal. Those lessons would come later and Cas would be there to guild him. Dean Jr. was laughing wildly at the crazy faces Gabe was making until he saw Cas. “Papa, Papa,” Dean Jr. squealed and stretched out his chubby arms for his Papa to take him. Cas gathered the little boy in his arms, holding him close and kissing the top of his head. Never in all the millennia that Castiel had lived would he have ever imagined this life. Not only was he marrying Dean Winchester (who would have ever guessed Dean would marry anyone let along a male angel AND a curvy woman), he was also marrying an amazing woman who had at one time been his vessel. The cherry on the top of it all was the fact that Cas was a father.

The first months after returning with his body it had been trying on all of them. Ash was an emotional wreck, pregnant and still feeling lost without Cas’s indwelling; Dean was angry and very protective of the mother of his child, even with Cas. It took a good 6 months for Dean to stop looking at Cas as if he was going to bolt at any minute, which Cas could not blame him given his past but the looks still hurt. Emotions were still new to Cas in grand scheme of his life but Dean and Ash had taught him so much. Every day the three of them grew once again close, sure there were some fights and a lot of Cas proving himself to them again but eventually they all three fell into a rhythm and were insanely happy for the first time in a long time.

Cas smoothed his tux after handing Dean Jr. back to Gabriel, “Deany Boy, let’s go find PawPaw Bobby, I bet he has missed you.” Gabriel said as he winked at Cas, “Little Bro, I can say this, you don’t do anything by halves, in fact you do them in threes,” another wink from Gabriel, “and I couldn’t be prouder.” He chuckled and sent a thought into Cas’s mind, “If you ever want to share that delicious lady or your hunter with me, I will never protest.” Cas shot Gabriel a look that told him that was never going to happen. “Well, that’s our cue DJ let’s go pop in on PawPaw.”The angel Gabriel snapped his fingers and the baby and he were gone. Cas looked in the mirror and waited for the ceremony to start.


	37. Chapter 37

Epilog Part 3

The Wedding:

Ash:

Unlike Cas this was not Ashby’s first wedding. That had happened over 20 years and a lifetime ago. She had married Dean in a small ceremony at the bunker when she was about 6 months pregnant with DJ. Cas and Dean wanted to wait until Cas could legally marry both of them before having a big wedding. To be honest she would have been just find with a ceremony at the bunker for the three of them, just surrounded by close family. However, Castiel and Dean wanted everyone they had ever known (and who were still alive) to be at their wedding. So Ash said yes to the whole thing to make her husband’s happy. 

Cas was also insistent that the wedding take place on the land that the cabin between the worlds had been based on. Ash had told them that if we were going to do it there, it would have to be in the fall when the hills and mountains would look like they were on fire. She had always loved this area but it was especially beautiful at this time of year. 

She looked down at her long cream colored dress, and thought of how Cas had wanted the purest white dress they could find but he settled for this one after seeing it on Ash shortly after she gave birth to DJ. Oh DJ, her special little tyke! She wished her son James could meet him, he would have adored the green eyed, light brown haired baby. DJ was so much like James was when he was little, he never set still, not even when he was sleeping. Not even in the womb, every night from the time she felt that tiny body start moving within her she would feel him wiggling and rolling around. The stretch marks that had disappeared when Cas had taken her as a vessel, had been replaced with new ones but Ash didn’t mind. Dean and Cas didn’t either, they both swore it only made her sexier because she had carried and gave birth to their son. 

When Cas had told them about a bit of Cas’s grace that was attached to DJ’s soul only minutes after he was born, they were floored. DJ being born 3 weeks early also was a side effect of the power within the baby. He had been fully formed, no problems breathing on his own and already moving in a way that baffled the medical staff. He started cooing after two days, by the time he was a month old he was holding up his head. The milestones of growth were always early for him but started to slow down as he grew.

Dean and Cas had worked hard to mend their relationship for all their sakes and as a result had grown even stronger. To see Dean so happy after such a sad life before was such a gift for Ash. They still had their moments but it was few and far between that they actually fought nowadays. Dean still got sulky and lashed out a bit when he was hurt but those emotions and actions were more tempered now. Cas with his reduced power had become more and more in touch with his emotions even without Ash and Dean’s assistance. Cas was a wonderfully giving, loving individual who never sought anything for himself, not even in the love making department. He was always focused on Ash and Dean, sometimes the literally had to make him lie still and allow them to focus on him.

Eileen and Jody was helping Ash get ready, they stepped into the dressing tent to tell her it was time for the wedding to start. They made sure her veil was on straight and fanned out her train as she walked out of the small tent. Across the way Cas was stepping out of his tent, dressed on the charcoal gray suit that they had picked out for the grooms. His tan skin practically glowing, his normally crazy (sex hair as Dean always put it) was perfectly combed and he stood his posture straight and tall. Ashby almost lost her breathe with how beautiful he was. Cas must have heard her because his cobalt blue eyes stared at her for a second before he too was overcome with emotion, love, need and peace beaming from his face. The music started and they both marched toward the central aisle that led to Their Hunter, Their husband.


	38. Chapter 38

Epilog part 4

The Wedding:

Bobby:

“How the Hell did we end up here?” Robert Singer thought to himself. Sam and Dean Winchester were like sons to him, son’s he would and had laid down his life for. Now Dean was married and had a kid, but not only that but Dean and Ash were marrying a friggin’ male angel! How the ungodly hell! Don’t get him wrong he loved all of them very much. Heck, Ash had quickly became his “baby girl” and Cas had long been a Winchester in most ways but now it was going to be official! Now Boddy did not want to think about the dynamic of their love life, that just made his head swim but he was so glad that his kids were happy and in love.

Just before the wedding march started Bobby was posted at the end of the main aisle waiting for both Cas and Ash, to walk them down the aisle and give them away. Bobby had never seen so many hunter’s in such a small space in his whole life but for the Winchester’s they came. Almost 100 guests of various walks of life (and species) were there for the nuptials. People that at one time or another the Winchester family had saved, fought beside or helped out in some way. It was a good day!

As the music began to play Bobby turned to look down the two branching aisles to wait for the groom and bride to appear. Cas was the first to catch his eye, handsome and proud, with a smile of contentment on his face, walked toward him. Ash was next, she looked like a goddess her Brandy colored hair swept up in curls and her face covered by a lacy veil, the creamy colored dress making her skin glow. Bobby immediately started to choke up, tears threatening to spill over looking at his adopted daughter. 

Cas and Ash reached Bobby and took them both by the arm one on one side and one on the other. They both looked at Bobby, eyes misty and sparkling with joy. When they all stopped at the end of the procession Bobby loos up to see the officiate Pastor David Gideon, standing in the middle the platform, Dean and Sam off to the left, Jody and Eileen off to the middle right and Gabriel and Charlie off to the far right. Gideon began to address the audience. “Friends, family, hunters, angels and demons alike we are here to witness a very special occasion the joining of not two but three individuals in eternal matrimony. Who gives this bride and this groom away? “I Bobby Singer do, I place this woman Ashby Renee and this angel Castiel into the eternal care of my idjit of a boy Dean Winchester. Dean stepped forward, Ash and Cas both gave Bobby a kiss on the cheek, and then Dean took a hand from each of his loves.

Bobby saw his oldest son with happy tears streaming down his face looking at the two individuals in front of him, not even trying to hide it from the rest of the world. Dean was lost in the two faces of his two loves, Bobby wondered if the boy even saw or heard anything or anyone else at this moment. The three of them stood in a circle holding hands in front of Pastor Gideon staring into each other’s eyes. Gideon spoke again, “It is rare in this world that a person finds a true soulmate, someone they were destined to spend their existence with but even rarer still is when that soul is split into three and sent throughout the cosmos to find their other parts. That is exactly what we witness today, the joining of the eternal, the hunter and the magic that completes them both. Despite every trial, every setback Dean and Cas have found each other, time and time again, growing in friendship, respect and love together. Then the spark that was missing to fuse them together forever arrived with a prayer from a lost soul, Ashby. Dean, Ash and Cas, we all want you to know how loved, respected and cared for you are, we are all ecstatically happy for the three of you. It will not be an easy road for the three of you, however when has anything ever been easy for a Winchester?” Gideon laughed and the wedding guests joined in.

“The three of you, rely on each other, love each other, support each other and comfort each other, if you do that there is nothing you as an eternally bonded group cannot accomplish. Now comes the part where each of you proclaims your own vows, Ashby your grooms insisted that you go first.” Gideon finished. 

Bobby watched Ashby from the front row, her blue eyes so bright the practically glowed as she began to speak “Cas if it hadn’t been for you My Angel, I would not be here today, I would have ever found Dean and we would not have an amazing son to raise together. You were my strength when I could not stand on my own, you taught me so much about what it means to fight for what you believe in. Your love for me seems to have no bounds, you see my soul and for whatever reason, the cosmos let you see it as beautiful. You are so amazing, you have fought, heaven, hell, purgatory and the empty and have persevered to become the individual you are today and I am forever grateful. I will do my upmost to never let you forget how much I love you!”

“Dean my Hunter, my protector, my love, you have never had an easy road, betrayed and cast aside so many times. I want you to know I will never leave you, I will love you until the universe dies away. You are such a good man, a man who has fought and will fight for his family and this world even if it means his life. You do not have to fight alone anymore, I am with you. Do not be afraid to turn to me, no matter how dark, how hopeless you may think it might be, we can overcome together, you, Cas and me. I promise you that I will always do my best to help you remember how strong, good and righteous you really are.” Ash had managed to keep from bawling, which is more than Bobby could say for himself at the moment.

Pastor Gideon gave Ashby a nod and looked at Cas and said “It’s your turn Castiel.” Castiel cleared his throat and began to speak. “Ashby I may have been created an Angel of the Lord, a holy Warrior but you are my Angel. You say I saved you but it is you who saved me. I knew love but never had the ability to fully express it until you came into my existence. I was searching for a way to get back to my family, back to Sam and Dean and you were there for me. Pastor Gideon is right, you are the spark that fused Dean and I together. So I promise you that I will always honor you, I will worship you for the amazing creature you are. I love you Ashby and no longer fear eternity because I know that my eternity is with you and our family. You are my angel, the Mother of my child and my forever.”

Cas took another breathe, “Dean you and I have been in each other’s existence since I was created, we were meant to meet, I was destined to pull you beautiful, righteous soul out of hell. In fact, until I saw Ash’s and then DJ’s soul I had never seen anything like it. Even through the torture you endured in hell you soul was still strong, bright and when I reached down and pulled you out a part of me was left with you and a part of you became a part of me. We have been brothers in arms, best friends and lovers but now we are two thirds of a whole. I promise you that I will always stand beside you, I will always fight for you and I will attempt to make you see how amazing you are each and every day from now until the end of time.”

Boddy looked from Cas to Dean when it was his turn to speak, Sam was standing right over his shoulder because the boy looked like he was about to drop. Dean looked at Ash and then Cas and began to stammer like the friggin’ lovable idjit Bobby knew he was. “Um, well, most of you, well, all of you know I’m not much for speeches but…I…UM,” he took a deep breath and looked once again at Ash and Cas, and continued more steadily than before. “Ash, my Heart, you have made the world a place of wonder and peace for us. I will never be alone again, I will never have to feel as if I am alone, because of you. You came into my life as a way that Cas could be with his family again but you quickly became a part of that family. Your brains, brass and beauty are amazing, and on top of that you’re sexy as HELL!” The crowd laughed heartily a moment before Dean continued, “I am the luckiest SOB ever to walk this earth because of who you are and how you love Cas and me. I promise to protect you and let you protect me, I promise to never shy away from letting you into my thoughts and feelings. I will, with every fiber of my being for all eternity show you that you are the sexiest, most beautiful, bravest, most loving woman I have ever met.”

“Cas, my Soul, you have been my savior, my defender, my best friend, and all around pain in my ass for a long time now,” Another babbling of laughter, “ I mean that in the bast way, you have pulled me up by my bootstraps and carried me through some of the roughest times of my life. Buddy, I KNOW that without you I WOULDN”T be here today, marrying you and Ash. NO one here could have ever pegged me for falling in love with a dude, least of all me but you are more than that, you are my eternal companion, no matter what vessel you might have. I love you Cas, more than life itself. I promise you to never let you go, I will go to hell myself and pull you out if I have too. You and me and Ash we are it, we are the end all, be all for me. I promise to turn to you even when it is hard. I promise that I will try to live up to the righteous man you are, the righteous man you have made me to be.” Dean let out on big whoosh of an exhale at the end of his vows. He looked younger than his almost 45 years he had been on earth; that in and of itself was a miracle Bobby thought. 

Pastor Gideon spoke once more, “Now it is time for more of the formalities, please Ash repeat after me,” Ash repeated, “I Ashby Renee Schmitt do take this man Dean Winchester and this Angel Castiel to be my lawfully wedded spouses, to have and to hold, for richer, or poorer, in sickness and in health, to cherish and adore, to honor and support, both now and for all time and eternity.” The pastor then had Castiel, then Dean repeated the same litany. Except for Dean, of course who had to throw a few sexies, dudes and babies in there for good measure. 

The exchanged their rings, very special rings each with three interlocking braided bands, rings that Bobby himself had made for his kids. Each of them had a band of silver forged from an angel blade, a band of brass formed from the casing of a bullet from The Colt and a band of iron the from the railroads surrounding the gate to Hell. All three protective metals represented the individuals wearing them, the Angel, the Hunter and the Telepath that can see spirits. When the rings were snuggly on all of their fingers. Pastor Gideon announced. I now pronounce you Man, Angel and Wife, for all time and all eternity. Get to smooching!” A shout rang up from the congregation and after along minute or two of all three of them kissing one another, Gideon last words were, “Dear friends and family I present to you Ashby Renee Winchester, Dean Winchester, and Castiel Winchester.”


	39. Chapter 39

Epilog Part 5 and Authors Notes

After the wedding:

It was a party to remember full of family, fun, food, and stories and dancing. While the reception party continued long into the night, the newlyweds left about midnight. Bobby and Jody had left much earlier with DJ so he could be fed supper and put to bed on time. They said goodbye to everyone and walked hand in hand in hand down the path to the main cabin, where they would spend the next few days. Their honeymoon of sorts. This was a special place for them long before the wedding but now it was a place they could always go to remember how it all started. 

They raised DJ all three of them, with the help of their extended family of course. It was not a perfect life, they were a family made up of Hunters after all. There were wins and there were loses, death and births, marriages and divorces. Don’t worry about the Winchester Thrupple though, they lived very long lives together, years happily filled with love and adventure. They even had another child that they named Maryellen Joanna Winchester, but that is a story for another time. When Ash passed way as the result of a gunshot wound at the age of 120, Dean and Castiel decided it was time for them to meet their end as well. Dean and Cas just went to bed one night, wrapped in each other’s arms and did not wake up the next morning. Their children had great grandchildren of their own by then so the funeral was a reunion of sorts, 4 generations of Winchesters were present for the pyre to be lit. Drinks and food was plentiful, sure there were some tears but mostly it was a celebration of the lives of three individuals: A rebel Angel, A Legendary Hunter and One of the Greatest Telepaths to ever walk the earth.

To this day if you know where to go in Lebanon, Kansas there is a bunker full of hunters, who have saved the world several times over. They are all there because of Dean, Castiel and Ashby Winchester fell in love and changed the world. We all could be happy with such a legacy.

Author’s Notes

As I said at the beginning of this fic, this is my first attempt at anything like this. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I would LOVE, LOVE, LOVE to hear any feedback you guys have. I am going to be editing and updating this work, I have more to tell but I also want to tell DJ and Maryellen’s stories. What it would be like to be raised by these three misfits. We know without a doubt DJ will have powers, I mean come on he has angelic grace fused in his soul, what exactly does that mean? What kind of person does he grow in to. Plus, Maryellen even though just mentioned in the above paragraphs was a character that I wanted to fit into the world of Supernatural as a Winchester child.  
Thank you all so much for taking time to read this work.


	40. Chapter 40

i am just wondering how this works after "completing" a fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, please, I want to be a better writer and feedback is a gift! I would love to hear what you think!


End file.
